


The Ties that Bind

by eliaparadiso



Series: In the Halls of the Executioner [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Asgardian Culture (Marvel), BDSM, Church Sex, Desecration of Sacred Spaces, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Magic, Strap-Ons, Álfheimr | Alfheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliaparadiso/pseuds/eliaparadiso
Summary: With war ripping through out the nine realms, King Nor of Alfheim seeks to garner peace with the Asgardian Executioner, by offering the only thing of value he has. His Eldest daughter. Within the court of Asgard, the Elven Princess must navigate her volatile wife, jealous courtiers, and two little princes who can't seem to realize that getting along would serve them better than insulting one an other.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Hela (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: In the Halls of the Executioner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875499
Comments: 14
Kudos: 103





	1. The War Has Ended

**Author's Note:**

> "She would not allow herself of cry. She could mourn when she was alone. Surrounded by these strange men, who did not speak her language. She hastily wiped a tear away, Hela made her heart pound in her chest, she felt sick just looking at her. Here in her betrothed’s arms, that felt like ice and smelled like death."
> 
> Dialogue in Bold is Asgardian
> 
> All Mistakes are my own, seriously I'm terrible at proofreading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there was a way to stop the destruction of your realm, would you not take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 8/17/2020

King Nor of Alfheim crossed the battle field to the Asgardian camp. He sought an audience with the All Father. 

“King Nor, to what do I owe this visit?”

“Peace, I wish for an end to this fighting. I am willing to offer you my eldest daughter. Alva is submissive, kind. She would make an excellent bride for your heir. Seeing as my new wife has given birth to a son, she is yours for the taking.” 

“I see, we will be in your realm at nightfall. My daughter will make her decision then, if she is unhappy with your daughter, we will press our advantage and take out your forces.” Nor nodded, he expected nothing less than brutality but if it meant that the majority of his people would be safe, he would gladly give Alva up. 

The eldest daughter of the High Elven King, Alva had been born for one purpose only, to be married off to the highest bidder. Her virginity was to be intact and her face flawless. She took daily baths in milk and rose water to keep her skin smooth and pale. She was never outside at the heat of the day, only ever early mornings and in the evening. Her father insistent that she was to do exactly as she was told lest she lose her place. 

Her long black hair, the delicate tattoos, each item that adorned her body was chosen to please her future spouse. The thin black bands that encircled her left bicep, mocking imitations of the tattoos of warrior queens past. 

Battle waged outside the stone halls of the palace. Alva watched from the window as the Asgardian invaders killed their guards. They had been at war for years, and the Asgardians had finally broken through. 

“Ala, Ala. Up!” Alva turned to find her younger brother, crying. His mother, her father's third wife having passed out from the sounds of the screams and the view of the blood that soaked their courtyard. Nor had married Stilmyst shortly after his second wife Edrill’s death. Alva didn’t remember the second wife but Stilmyst whom Alva called only the Whore was a massive problem in her life. Stilmyst had been Nor’s mistress while he was married to Edrill, she had become pregnant and Nor couldn’t risk the chance that he would have a bastard son and married her to ensure the lineage. 

Cast aside, from that point on, due to Stilmyst’s influence and her new baby son, Alva was no longer the precious princess her father had prized as the only living reminder of his one true love. Alva was a constant reminder of the failure of his lineage.

“Shhh, be quiet Valle. You have to be a brave boy, a very, very brave boy.” Alva stroked his head as she held him in her lap. She choked back a sob as she heard her father screaming for aid. Alva had begged her father to let her train but he had insisted that she study magic. Not even magic that would be helpful in battle, healing magic. She scoffed, she bet he wished he had now. The thundering of the troops of Asgard, entering the halls brought on another bout of tears from Valle. 

“Ala. I’m frightened.” Valle starts sucking his thumb and Alva has to stop herself from chiding him. 

“I know little brother, but I know father will win.” She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. 

“Alva, open the door!” Alva rushes to open the door for her father who stood flanked by Asgardians. He closed the door, asking for a bit of privacy. “Daughter, A marriage will bring an end to this war.” A treaty bride, that’s what he wanted her to be.

“Please father, don’t make me! You can’t marry me off to one of those barbarians.” Alva’s father was a proud Elven man, his silver hair was tied into a long braid. His armor wet with blood, it covered Alva’s dress as he pulled her into a hug. He pulled away and took in the grey, blood-soaked dress she wore, a fitting way to hand her over. 

“I must for the sake of our country. My daughter, you must be strong. For me, for your brother.”

“They must have a baby, marry Valle off.” Alva was begging now, she didn’t want to die at the hands of those people, but marrying one was even worse. The Executioner could do whatever she wanted to and no one would care, no one would be outraged if she died on their wedding night. 

“My dear child, my only daughter. If I knew things would be righted I would fight till my last but even General Aenor is dead. ” Alva choked a sob in her father's shoulder. Her father's fiercest general had perished in this battle. If she held off then many more would die as well. “You will marry the crown Princess. She will be a good wife, she will provide for you and you shall be queen of Asgard.” 

“I will do as you command father.” Alva pulled away from him, wiping away tears, she would no longer be in line for her own throne, leaving her home to marry this savage. “Can I wear my mother's binding gown?”

“Yes, you can.” Alva gave her father another sad look, her breathing never truly deep enough, for her to calm down. 

“I know only a few words of Asgardian.” Her father didn’t answer, moving to his wife to rouse her. Valle cried again, his shrieks echoing off the walls as the door burst open. The Asgardians in full battle regalia, soaked in blood, stood in the open door way. They spoke their strange guttural language, her father spoke it as well. The older one with one eye spoke first. 

**“Have you agreed to our terms?”**

**“Yes, she will marry your eldest. If she is harmed…”**

The woman cloaked in black beside the man spoke, her mouth a cruel slash of a grin. Her eyes smudged with black war paint, making the green of them more pronounced. **“She will be fine. Clear out let me speak to her.”**

**“Your highness, she does not speak Asgardian very well.”**

“I speak your savage language, 2 dialects of it. Do you have a preference, Princess.” 

“I’d prefer if we could continue to speak higher. I will be alright.” The woman circled her. Hawklike eyes trailing over her body, they seemed to pierce through her clothing and even her flesh digging down into her very core. 

“I’ve heard tales of your beauty, I never expected them to be true. You have such fine and delicate features.” 

“They call you a monster, yet I only see a woman.” A cold hand wrapped around Alva’s neck. 

“I am not a monster.” There was anger in her voice, it made Alva want to scream and cry. 

“No, you are obviously not, a monster would be choking their soon to be wife.” She dropped her hand. Alva unconsciously rubbed her neck. “Thank you. Please I don’t want to make this hard. I don’t want any more bloodshed.” 

“Neither do I, you are a proud and rich race. I would hate to see a people as beautiful as yours extinct. What is your name?”

“Alva, your highness.” She dropped into a small curtsy. 

“Your parents named you ‘elf’—” Hela chuckled coldly. “That’s what Alva means in Asgardian, my that is—”

“It means, blessed in ours.” Alva felt the blush rising, she did not like to be ridiculed. Particularly by a savage Princess, with no respect for culture or tradition. 

“Very fitting. The Norns certainly did bless you, your face is evidence of this enough. You will have to learn Asgardian. Or you will be very lonely with only me to talk to.” 

“I’ve spent most of my life very lonely.” 

“Such is the life of a princess of Alfheim?”

“My life has been planned since I was six, studying magic and law. Marry whoever my father chooses.” 

“I want you to know that your general fought well, but she was no match for me. Your father mentioned she was a friend of yours.” Alva blinked back tears, Aenors’ blood stained this woman’s hands. Hands that would go inside her, caress her face and hold their children. “Now, there is a matter of your, how do you say **Seidr**?”

“Magic?”

“Yes, _Magic_. Till such a time as you can be trusted you must wear these.” She handed a set of thin silver bracelets to her. “These will dampen your powers, it is a safety precaution.” Alva slipped them on and they shrunk to fit her wrists. She stumbled slightly, her chest tightening, she needed to cry. 

“It feels like the world just got dimmer.” 

“Once we are bound they will not be necessary.” Alva nodded.

“Thank you, Lady Hela.” 

“Now, give me a kiss.” It was an order, harsh and unfeeling. “Come now, little one, kiss me.” Alva kissed her, while it was not unpleasant. Hela’s body was freezing, she assumed it was the armor, but her lips and hands were cold as well. Alva shivered, pulling away her teeth chattering slightly. “Where is your cloak?”

“In my chambers.” Hela huffed. 

“Very well, you probably want some of your things anyway.” Hela gripped her arm and dragged her down the hall. “Which one is yours?”

“The door, with the apple tree carved into it.” Hela ripped the door open, and let her eyes roam over Alva’s bedroom. 

“This is your bedroom? My, you are a pretty little princess.” The bed was draped in sheer silks, the room made up in light grays and blues. “You will wear this when we are bound.” Hela ran her hand over the dress Alva was to be crowned in.

“I was going to marry you in my mother's dress, it’s the pink--”

“No, this one. With a pretty flower crown on your head and fruit stained lips.” Alva nodded, looking around the room to see if there was something she needed. She no longer felt like fighting. 

“Yes, your highness.” Alva removed the dress from the mannequin and folded it into the trunk. She took several pieces of her mother's jewelry. “I’d never realized how few items of emotional significance I had.” 

“Do you want him?” Hela held up a small stuffed dragon. Alva snatched him out of her hand. 

“Please, don’t touch them.” Hela looked over the other animals that sat on her bed, each hand sewn and made of soft worn material. Alva despite being far beyond the years of wanting to play with toys hugged the dragon to her chest. Hela looked at the other two creatures, a hydra and unicorn. 

“I was simply going to place them in the trunk. I don’t judge you for wanting to keep them.” She rested a hand on Alva’s cheek. “They must be important…”

“My mother made them.” Alva ran her hand over the dragon’s wing. “You can put them in the trunk. Thank you ” Hela picked them up gently and placed them in the trunk. 

“Did you have something pretty made for your _lover_ to see on your coronation night?” Hela opened the box, on the table. “Oh you did…well now you will wear it for me.” She dropped the lacy contents into the trunk. “No need for much jewelry, I will get you more. Now, let’s get you a cloak and take you home.” Hela opened her closet and pulled one of Alva’s heavier cloaks out. “Here, here we go.” Alva pulled it around herself. 

“Is Asgard nice?” 

“You will like it, it’s autumn there. The leaves change color.” Hela places her on the horse first. “My father will want to speak with you. I will translate.”

“Thank you, milady.”

“Hela.” Alva nodded, at the correction. 

“Hela.” She would not allow herself to cry, she could mourn when she was alone. Surrounded by these strange men, who did not speak her language. She hastily wiped a tear away, Hela made her heart pound in her chest, she felt sick just looking at her. Here in her betrothed’s arms, that felt like ice and smelled like death. Hela’s arm gripped her waist tighter. “Please, you’re hurting me.” Hela didn’t relent. 

“I’m not risking you falling off, hold on.” Hela turned to the red haired man, riding next to her. 

**“Princess, excited about your new prize?”**

**“Yes, I hope to bed her soon. But unfortunately the treaty says I must take her to wife first.”** Alva blushed she understood, that they where talking about sex by Hela’s lascivious tone alone. 

“I would like it if you wouldn’t talk about bedding me.” Hela looked down at her, sharp nails digging into the girls skin.

“Sorry, I offended you, little one. But I can talk about whatever I like, you are my property.” Alva nodded, leaning back against her soon to be wife. 

“I apologize, I just don’t want to be considered a whore.”

“Oh, little one. You’re not a whore.” It felt as if there was an unspoken _yet._ Alva shivered, closing her eyes against the cold. **“She wanted to know what Asgard was like.”** Hela laughed. **“She’s so innocent, but at least she’s pretty. Unlike my brothers betrothed.”**

**“Aye, The little Jotun, is unfortunate.”**

**“Well, as you can see I won’t have any issues. I’ll have her under me by nightfall tomorrow.”** Hela and the red haired man spoke for sometime. Alva drifted off to sleep lulled by the motion of the horse and the exhaustion of the last few years. 

It felt like they had been riding for hours, the horse galloped quickly along the main road of Alfheim. “You’re awake, it would have been better if you remained asleep. This is no sight for such a delicate flower.” 

“I can handle it.” The fields of grain were soaked red with blood. Tears streamed down her face. 

“I told you it would be too much…” Hela stroked her head, it made her want to scream, the monster stroking her face and shushing her like someone would a wild beast. They arrived at the portal between the realms Hela rearing the horse back and galloping full speed through the opening.

Asgard was beyond anything she’d ever imagined, lush and green. Everything was plated in gold. 

She had been deposited in a guest chamber as servants bustled to prepare for the wedding of the crown princess. Hela had promised to return very soon, and that she would be fed shortly. 

The room was large, and imposing, Alva jumped as the guard slammed the doors shut behind her. She removed her outer robe and placed it over a chair by the fire. Her bare midriff prickling with goose flesh. Her arms wrapped around herself as she resisted the urge to sink to the floor and scream. 

She snuck a glance at herself in the mirror, the bruise around her neck and jaw was darkening. Looking around the dark room, only lit by the large fireplace. A large bed gleamed in the darkness. Large bookcases lined the walls. Swords and trophies hung on the walls. 

Alva finally let her loose once she was alone. She couldn’t believe that her father would offer her up like this to the Asgardians. Her scream echoed across her chambers. Metal trinkets clattering on to the floor. Tears ran hot down her face. 

Alva sunk into a chair, for the first time in a while she did feel surprisingly calm. If she was going to have to do this, it might not be bad to be the Asgardian queen. Looking up she caught sight of the mural on the ceiling. The Battle for Svartalfheim. This is what those savages fell asleep looking at. Her dark brethren, ugly as they were, slaughtered.

It was a rushed affair, as no one seemed keen on allowing Alva to remain in the palace as a guest. She was to be wifed and deflowered immediately. Hela would bed her and no courtship would be needed. Usually marriages between two women were only for love. But with Hela’s refusal of so many princes, her father's keen eye had thought that presenting his daughter would serve the turn. She felt heat pooling in her stomach as she gazed again upon the portrait of Hela holding Morvens head aloft. Hela certainly was a strong woman, powerful in body and in mind. With all the graces that a queen should have.

**“Is she obedient?”** The voice of the Allfather outside, she knew he was here to speak to her. 

**“Very much so, Allfather. I’ve never heard her even raise her voice. She has never defied me.”** Her father, how she was beginning to hate the man who raised her. 

**“Let me in to see her, Hela?”**

**“Yes, father.”** Hela followed him into Alva’s chamber. She crossed to her, reaching out her hands to take hers. “Now we must speak on a subject that makes me uncomfortable to speak with you about. For I do not wish to offend your sweet nature.”

“I don’t believe you could offend me, your Highness.” 

“I asked you to address me as Hela. Has anyone ever had you?’

“Excuse me” 

“Are you a Virgin? My you’re quite pretty when you blush, I shall like to see that again.”

“Yes, I am untouched. But I know how this works, I have read books.” Alva was indignant, not wanting Hela to think that she was some kind of idiot. 

**“She is a virgin father. Are you satisfied?”**

**“You are not lying to me daughter because you are infatuated with some little elf?”** Her father stiffened. 

**“Please-Please, Allfather. I swear I tell the truth.”** Alva’s voice was shaky, she hated the sound of Asgardian. 

**“Very well child, but we will have to have a bedding ceremony.”** He left with a flourish. **“Come Nor, we’ve a dowry to discuss.”**

“Now I know that I must be gentle with you. Not that I mind darling, it will make our joining all the sweeter. I will be the first and last person to bring you pleasure. Are you hungry?” 

“I could eat, if you want to.”

“I am not hungry at the moment, but will call for food” She rings a bell and Alva can hear a servant in the hallway begin running to fulfill their Mistress’ wish “I must leave you now for the evening, I am not supposed to see you the evening before.”

“Thank you, Sleep well.”

“And you my sweet.” Hela left Alva standing in her room.


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alva and Hela tie the knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Updated as of 08/17/2020

Bright midmorning sun streamed in through the windows. Alva stirred, still in her clothing from the day before rising from the soft bed, she slipped into some trousers and a loose fitting tunic, ringing for breakfast. She had imagined that her father would already be at her door, complaining about her inability to do anything right, but the silence was deafening. 

Alva settled in the window seat where she could see the training grounds. Her stomach growled, wasn’t there supposed to be food for her.

The doors to her Chamber slammed open and in strode the Whore, “Aly, dear.” she never truly got her name right. “I’m borrowing one of your dresses. your father simply ruined mine last night. Your father truly is a magnificent lover, his cock is so huge. It’s a shame you’ll never know what having a real cock feels like inside you.” 

“I don’t need to know of my father's sexual escapades.” Alva felt her nails drawing blood at the surface of her palms.

“He simply plowed into me last night. Oh my dear I feel terrible, I was speaking to some of the servants and they say, Hela has tortured her previous lovers, with whips and things. Well I doubt she’ll spend much time with you, Asgard is full of much more experienced lovers. I’m sure you can get her to build you a little garden and spend the time when she’s away. You can stay there locked away playing with your plants and things. While she fucks everything that moves.” The Whore laughed pulling a lavender dress out of the trunk, “This one, I think will look lovely on me.” She spun around like a little girl playing dress up. “I’ll be back later for your dressing, At least you can wear white.” 

She left Alva sitting staring out the window. She watched Hela train her body strong as she took her opponents out with ease, everything about her was optimized for battle. Her long black hair pulled into a braid. Black armor shaped around a body far nicer than any other she had seen. 

It was time, the servants were beginning to arrive, carrying bath oils and other items to prepare her, as if she was a sacrifice. 

The dress was beautiful, white, embroidered with silver lilies. She looked like a ghost, she had chosen this fabric she had been flushed with joy, but now she hated it, hated everything this dress stood for. This was meant to be a symbol of her reign. Now, she was wearing this dress to marry a woman who had slaughtered most of her kin. She would swear her fealty, and love, then lie with this woman. 

Well this is what that monster wanted. The maids had forced her down to fix her hair scraping it into an updo. Large purple night flowers, tucked into the crown braid that circled her head. They layered rouge on her cheeks and ringed her red-rimmed eyes with kohl. Her lips painted a sinful red, it clashed with her light complexion. 

“It's time, wedding now.” The maid had been taught several words by the princess who wrote them on a piece of paper. 

**“I’m ready.”** Alva answered in Asgardian, she could hold a small conversation and understood most directions. But she couldn’t really talk about anything important. She certainly wouldn’t be able to talk to the monster in her own language and she probably wouldn’t ever, she was going to make that woman translate for her forever. 

**“You speak—”**

**“A little. Not enough, It’s uhhh hurtful?”**

**“Embarrassing?”**

**“Yes! That!”**

**“I’m Velda.”**

**“Alva. Well lead on, I’ve got a** _Monster_ **to marry.”**

_“_ Monster?” Velda repeated the word, her heavy accent butchering it. 

**“Don’t worry about it, it means love.”** Velda nodded She knew they all probably thought marrying their princess was an honor. To marry a murder, a woman who killed with out thought. Hela probably gleaned sexual satisfaction from it. 

The veil was pulled over her face, the golden halls of Asgard made her sick. The wealth they flaunted was ridiculous. Her hands clutched around the bouquet of flowers one of the maids handed her. She caught her finger on one of the thorns, she pressed on it harder the blood bubbling on her finger. She brought the finger to her mouth, the metallic taste of her own blood bringing her back to reality. Her father stood to one side, her little brother was sucking his thumb, for a moment she almost thought she saw her father smiling. 

She shook her head, her father wouldn’t smile at this. Would he? 

Hela looked at the girl before her, her eyes downcast, black hair glinting in the light of the lanterns. Hela’s ceremonial armor was stiff, and she felt a little like a peacock. The dark woven leather was embossed with runes of protection and power. Alva, she savored the name. The girl was timid, but she could change that. She could see her worried expression under the veil. 

She took Alva’s hand and helped her up the stairs. “Are you feeling well?” Alva did look pale and became more so as Hela whispered the question in her ear. 

“I’m fine.” Alva’s muscles tensed under her grasp, she knew the sound in her voice well. _Terror_. Hela took Alva’s hands in hers. Odin began to speak as Hela arranged them on the dais. A maid moved to place Alva’s train into a position where the richly embroidered fabric was visible. 

“He’s saying that this union will mean peace for our realms. That the binding of our races will create an everlasting peace that he hopes will spread through the other realms.” 

“Well, there is no hope for peace when your people have subjected all the others.” Hela ignored that, she didn’t want to discipline her wife their first night together. “But I suppose there is something to be said for our joining—”

“There is. Now you are going to take my forearm, he’s going to bind us together.” Alva took Hela’s cold hand and shivered. This was a long and arduous process with Odin monologuing as he arranged the strands, to tie their hands together. 

“Do I have to say anything?” Alva whispered, confused as to what was going on. 

“Not yet, The red cord is for love, the gold for unity, the silver for protection, green for fertility, and purple for strength. Now I will promise to care for you, and you will pledge your love for me” Hela lifted the veil from Alva’s face, the cords having fallen to the floor. **“I promise to protect and care for you till the day I die.”** Alva knew these words, her mouth just refused to say them. “My sweet, you have to respond.”

“Oh yes. **I—I** _”_ She looked over at her father who leaned forward, motioning for her to say the words. She looked up into Hela’s cold green eyes. **“I promise to love you, and cherish you till the day I die.”** They had simplified the vows, so Alva’s limited vocabulary could be accommodated. She wanted to cry, tears welling in her eyes as Hela raised her arms to address the crowd. 

**“Today, marks an occasion unlike any other. I take Alva, daughter of Nor, king of Alfheim into my home. I, today, in front of all of you promise that I will strive to be a fearless leader. To be a fair and just queen with my beautiful bride at my side.”** The ceremony ended with a sacrifice in their honor, each king sacrificing a ram for the union. 

“And now we kiss.” Hela pulled her cloak around Alva’s shoulders. Alva closed her eyes and waited for Hela’s lips to brush against hers, but Hela pulled her against her. Pressed chest to chest as she shoved her tongue down Alva’s throat. “Come along.” Hela led her out of the hall. 

“Can we stop for a moment please? I can’t breathe.” Alva sat down on one of the benches by them. 

“Is your corset too tight?”

“Yes, do you mind?” Hela unpinned Alva’s veil and loosened the laces on her dress. “Thank you.” 

“Did they not feed you?” Hela wet a handkerchief, with her saliva. 

“No, I suppose they forgot.” Hela frowned, as she began to wipe the rouge off Alva’s face. Holding Alva’s chin delicately between her thumb and forefinger. 

“I did not desire my wife to look like a painted whore, did the maids do this to you?” Alva pulled Hela’s cloak tighter around herself and nodded. “ I will have to inform them that as my wife you are to be treated as they would treat me. Now we feast. You really must be careful eating too much on an empty stomach will make you sick. Also, I will water the wine down for you. It is very strong.” They sat at a table far apart from the revelers. Every surface covered in food, and gilded fabric. 

“Are all of your weddings so barbaric? I mean those men are all fucking the same woman.” Hela frowned, how dare these men treat her wedding as an excuse to fuck. 

**“If you are all going to rut like animals, do so in the stables.”** Hela sat pouring Alva another glass of wine. “I apologize, are you still cold? You’re shaking like a leaf.” Alva shook her head. 

“I’m fine, I’m just nervous. I—I— d-d-on’t like crowds, or loud noise or large men.” Hela looked out at the mass of writhing bodies, screaming men and women. Trying to see it through the eyes of her very young bride. She raised an eyebrow, perhaps it was unsettling. 

“If this was on Alfheim, what would this wedding be like.”

“We would have entered the Temple of Alvar together, You would have presented my father with a sword, to protect me and my realm. Then we both would have pricked our fingers and a drop of our blood would have been mixed into the sacred wine. The high priestess would have asked if anyone had a challenge to our joining if so you would have had to fight for me. Once you had eliminated all competition, we would have said our vows under the cover of the night sky. Then we would drink from the sacred chalice and we would exchange rings.” Alva ran her finger over the rim of her goblet. “We would have a banquet and every guest would toast and give blessings for our union. Then we would retire to my room in the palace and maybe have champagne in the garden before…you know.” 

“That sounds lovely, I actually wish we had done that.” Hela leaned back. “I would have enjoyed combining battle and a wedding. Would you like a ring?”

“They are meant to come from the heart. My father carved my mother's ring out of the tree they met under.” 

“Perhaps when we know one another better?”

“Yes, perhaps. What is that?” Alva motioned to the plate that had been set before them. 

“It’s the ram that was sacrificed, we must both eat it. It’s to ensure fertility.” 

“Oh, I forgot with your magic, children will be possible. You probably have no objections to the ‘life for a life’ rule. I’m sure that your father will want an heir.” 

“He has two other sons. But if you want a baby, we certainly can have one.” 

“I don’t want to give birth… I was there for my stepmother's delivery and it was horrifying.”

“We could always just take the child my brother’s betrothed gives birth to.” Alva laughed, perhaps Hela wasn’t so bad.

“I wouldn’t be opposed.” Alva set her fork down. “You are very beautiful, tonight might not be difficult.” 

“I hope it won’t be. I can assure you, I will not be allowing anyone to view our bedding. I have no desire for nobles to look upon you with lust as you are deflowered. My father’s desire for a bedding ceremony will not be filled. Of course our blood stained sheets will have to be on display.”

“Thank you, I really do mean that.” 

“Did you really think I would humiliate you so?”

“I still don’t know what to make of you...”

“I promise, I’ll be gentle with you. Please eat a little more, if this goes right we won’t be eating till morning.” 

“I promise that I’ll try to be good, and not cry.” Hela tutted. 

“If you need to, I don’t mind if you cry. When we are in bed, you can do whatever you need to. Cry, scream, hit me over and over.” Alva did like the sound of that, maybe Hela would be rough with her, and the prospect of punching the Asgardian executioner in the face was tempting. “If you do decide to hit me, tell me because you might hurt your hand.” 

“I might want to… do you like that? Being hit?” She’d turned completely red, having read about men and women who got sexual pleasure from being abused. 

“It doesn’t turn me on if that is what you are asking. Does it turn you on?” 

“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never…”

“I assumed, with so many willing Elleth, so close you would have…”

“No, my father forbade us even being alone together. If a lover did make it into my room they wouldn’t even touch me, no matter how hard I tried. I’m sorry I shouldn’t talk about…”

“I don’t care, you are mine. I won you fair and square.”

“Do you think we can leave here?—” Hela gripped Alva’s wrist and dragged her up to her chambers. Alva looked around Hela’s rooms. They were dark and rich, dark wood and grey stone. Shelves full of books, that was unexpected. “I didn’t know you read…Sorry that was rude.”

“No, you thought I was some kind of warrior only interested in running my sword through things.” 

“Am I staying here?” Alva looked at the dressing table, noting the addition of her combs and hair pins. The perfume, and rouge. Hela’s items would need to be dealt with, it was obvious the Hela did not have time to care for herself. If she was to be a dutiful wife then she would make sure her wife was well taken care of. She wouldn’t have her wife smelling of decay all the time. 

“You can have your own—”

“No this is good, but I certainly don’t want to impose. I’m sure you have lovers to entertain…” Hela sat down on the bed. 

“Nonsense you are mine, you will reside in my chambers. You are already used to being locked away yes?”

“Will you please take these off now?” Alva held out her wrists, the bands that enclosed them making her feel faint. “They make me feel sick.” 

“After we have sex, it is important for the binding rituals. Once my magic is properly tied to yours they can come off.” Alva didn’t understand they were already bound. 

“Please.” Alva dropped to her knees, her dress pillowing out around her. “I want to feel you really feel you. I’m sure you are a magnificent lover.” Maybe flattery would work. Hela felt the heat pooling in her stomach, she was really, very pretty. Her breasts pressing against the top of her corset, the purple blooms in her hair beginning to wilt. 

“You certainly drive a hard bargain, I promise I’ll take them off you the moment we are bound fully?”

“I promise to not attack you, now please take them off.” Alva fell forward into her arms. A rush of lust coming over her weakened body. It was unnatural and came upon her with a force “Please take me. Please make me feel something. You can tie me up… I - I promise to be good” 

“I won’t tie you up, and I certainly will not force you. Do you want this?” 

“Yes, I want you. More than I’ve ever wanted anyone else.” Another wave of lust, she did truly want Hela of only to make Hela appreciate her as a lover. But Hela was beautiful, in a way that made her want to crawl out of her own skin. 

“Get on the bed.” Hela cut the laces at the back of Alva’s dress, the dress falling to the floor. “You are so beautiful, I see why your father kept you locked away. Let me look at you.” Alva laid back on the bed feeling weaker than ever. “Let me smell your breath?” Alva breathed in Hela’s face. “I knew it, someone slipped you nightshade.”

“That’s a powerful aphrodisiac, they use it in brothels.” Alva whimpered as Hela’s hands ran over her feverish body. “Oh Gods! It hurts.” Alva was arching her hips silently pleading for Hela’s fingers to slip inside her. Hela took in the sight of her, her panties soaked completely through.

“This is not how I wanted to do this, I wanted you willing.”

“I am, I’m saying I want this. I wouldn’t be begging for it if I didn’t want it. Nightshade only causes lust it doesn’t coerce someone into wanting sex.” She began unlacing her corset, it was soft and unboned, the silk material had delicate rose embroidery. Her breasts were moderately large and bounced softly as they fell out of the cups. “Also, it’s only going to get worse if you don’t please. At least let me see you and I’ll make myself… I mean I’ve, you know before, never with anyone in the room…but I—” Hela looked down at the girl coming undone before her. 

She had wanted her wife to be begging for her tonight, but someone, probably one of their fathers had other plans. Alva would have slept with her, she knew how to perform her duty. Hela would have teased her the whole night only fucking her when she begged. Well now she was begging and flushed, the smell of her arousal filling the room.

“No, I’m going to fuck you. Touch yourself while I get out of this.” Hela made quick work of her armor. Alva’s hand was in her panties rubbing little circles around her clit. “Take them off.” Alva peeled the soaked silk off of her body, spreading her legs to reveal herself to Hela. “Well, I suppose I shouldn’t tease you.”

“Just fuck me, isn’t that the word you like fuck. Fuck me please. I can’t stand it anymore. This is terrible. Ahh.” Hela slid a finger inside her. “Why are you so cold.”

“I’m the goddess of death, if I was as warm as you I’d have a fever. Uncomfortable?”

“No, it feels good. Come lay next to me, please I want to feel your body on mine. Pretend that we are making love.” 

“I can make love. Did you think me incapable?” Alva groaned as Hela removed her hand, laying next to her. 

“No, it’s just I assumed you only wanted to fuck me. I mean aren’t I prettier then your brothers betrothed.” Hela frowned. 

“Yes, you are prettier. But I also realized that perhaps I shouldn’t treat you like a whore. But I am going to have to do it a little bit because you are dripping all over my sheets.” Hela moved down Alva’s body, securing her hands under Alva’s knees and lifted them. “Keep them up.” Hela licked a stripe through Alva’s folds.

“Please, do it again.” Alva moaned, her hand gripping Hela’s hair. Her thin fingers burying themselves in Hela’s elaborate braid. Hela swirled her tongue around Alva’s clit before sucking it into her mouth. Her fingers pumped into the young woman beneath her. “Oh, Gods! Right there.” Hela held open her folds plunging her tongue into Alva’s dripping opening, circling her clit with her thumb. Alva’s hips bucking against her wife’s mouth, Hela placed a hand over Alva’s mound resting it on her stomach, and replaced her tongue with her fingers. 

“Ask me to cum, beg me to cum!”

“Please may I cum? I have to cum.” Hela pulled away and the sound of desperation that came from her wife made her laugh. “Don’t laugh at me, it hurts.”

“Shhh, I know little one. But I have something you’d like better, something I like better.” Hela crossed over to a drawer, pulling out something long and silver. “Don’t worry I’ve only ever used this on myself.” She fastened a harness around her hips. “You have to relax, or this will hurt. You are very tight. Trust me it is only enjoyable for men who know nothing. ” 

“I don’t care, give it to me…please.” Alva looked at the cock hanging between Hela’s legs with a look of apprehension. Alva was sweating, and groaning. “Please I feel so empty. I need you, Hela please. I need my wife to make love to me.” Alva blushed at her own words. “I’m sorry…I overstepped.”

“No, I will make love to you, you just have to trust me.” Alva gasped at the cold metal that pressed against her entrance. “Relax darling. it will only hurt more if you tense up.” Hela pushed inside her slowly, letting out a groan. She stayed still for a moment waiting for Alva to tell her she was okay.

“Move.” Tears began to slip from her eyes, Alva made a noise of pain. Hela began to fuck her, hips slapping against hips. A thumb rubbed against Alva’s clit. Her body was responding to Hela and she had expected the pain between her legs, it was bearable at this point. The metal heating up inside her, the ridges on the metal rubbing the place inside her that made her arc in pleasure when she masturbated. “Could you please angle a little to the right—Oh Alvar!!” Hela’s fingers circled where Alva was impaled on her cock reverently. 

“Do you like this?” 

“Thank you, Hela. Thank you for taking care of me. Make me yours,” Hela’s teeth sunk into her neck. It was met with a whimper accompanied with a gush of fluid between Alva’s legs. With the extra lubrication the cock slipped in and out of her with a loud squelching. She moaned, Hela busy sucking bruises on her. She had to admit it felt good, Really good.“More, Hela please. touch my clit. I’m almost there.” 

“That’s it clench down on me. I can feel you trembling. I can feel your pleasure. Don’t cry, I know it’s uncomfortable.”

“Why do I like it if it hurts?”

“Some people do, It’s a good thing.” Hela wasn’t going to admit that Alva’s tears turned her on, the little gasps of pain when Hela changed the position subtly. She finally found Alva’s g-spot again, when Alva began to writhe under her. “That’s it princess, mine all mine. No one is ever going to touch you again. Your pain, your pleasure all from me, you’ll never know pleasure from an other. I can’t wait to fuck you over every surface of this room. Tie you up and fucking punish you. I want to spank you raw. Abuse this little cunt of yours so that you fucking remember who owns you.” Hela worried she went too far but Alva’s moans and the drool that dripped from her wide open mouth said she enjoyed Hela’s dirty fantasies. 

“Yes I want that.”

“Everyone knows you’re mine” Hela wrapped her hand around Alva’s throat, and it sent the girl beneath her over the edge. As Alva’s orgasm hit her, she cried out loud enough to wake the dead. Hela felt it vibrating through the her and it sent her over the edge. She collapsed on Alva not withdrawing from her. 

“I’m sorry. I need you out of me. Please, its-its- embarrassing.” Hela rolled over, dropping the harness onto the bedside table. Hela cupped Alva’s cunt and relished in the whimper and the hand then grabbed her wrist to prevent probing fingers from entering.

“Awe is my little princess sore?”

“Please, no more I—I—I…”

“It’s alright, would you object to pleasuring me?”

“No, I-I, want to…” Alva slid down the bed, her knees weak and her body was aching. Hela’s spread legs before her the musky smell of her filling Alva’s nose, making her mouth water. “Take your time princess.” Alva placed a tentative kiss to the skin before her. Hela unlike herself had a strip of jet black hair, elves didn’t have hair there. Alva ran her fingers through the short curls. “that is not where your fingers should be princess.”

“I know, I just like it.”

“Well I’m glad princess, but in case you didn’t notice darling you made quite a mess, you need to clean it up.” Hela tipped Alva’s chin up. “Go ahead princess.” Alva attempted to mimic what Hela had done to her. Fingers spread lips and she began to suck on Hela’s clit.

What Alva lacked in expertise she sure made up for it in enthusiasm. Perhaps she was a little over zealous, but the ferocity with which she sucked at Hela’s clit almost made her moan. Her pretty princess kneeling before her, face buried in her cunt licking her like she was lapping up the nectar of the gods. Hela moaned and shuddered. “That’s a good girl, keep licking me.” Hela came with a stiff cry and held Alva’s head between her thighs. Hela kept her there till a little noise of pain came from Alva. she released her and let her stand.

Hela moaned, looking down at Alva’s wet face. “Oh you are so good, you did very well.” Alva lay next to Hela and she arranged the sheets over them basking in the afterglow. Hela reached to touch Alva’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Attempt at Smut, any advice would help.


	3. The Executioner's Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alva's first day as Hela's wife is proving more taxing than she had ever imagined.
> 
> Updated 08/18/2020

Hela was the first to rise. She should allow Alva some time to be alone. But she was pleased to find Alva curled into her side. Then the events of last evening came back to her, the way someone had drugged her already weakened wife. She dug her nails into the flesh beneath her. “Please, stop that hurts.”

“I’m sorry little one.”

“Are you angry with me?”

“No. I’m upset with the use of nightshade on you, it would have been more enjoyable if you were not consumed with false lust.”

“I’m sorry.” Alva spoke the words into Hela’s chest. 

“What was that?”

“I’m sorry, I do find you appealing. But I don’t think I would have been so uninhibited without the drug. I find you to be quite exhilarating, your skill in battle is known the realms over. You are also quite terrifying; you can take whatever you want. You are beautiful, and to think that I can even turn your head makes me feel—” Hela wiped a tear from Alva’s face. “I thought you would be cruel, taking little interest in me, it warms my heart to think that perhaps this may be a joyous marriage.” Alva may have been laying it on a bit thick, but she needed Hela to care about her. Make herself dependent so that Hela would think twice about tossing her aside. 

“Well you are certainly beautiful. Your father said you spoke many languages, well versed in diplomacy and matters of the court. ” Hela moved to cup her sex and Alva became acutely aware of the blood coating her inner thighs. 

“Your Highness, please.”

“I asked you to call me Hela, Princess.”

“I would like to bathe, let go of me.”

“If it’s the problem I think you’re having let me take care of it.” Hela’s eyes glinted with hunger. Alva stood quickly pulling the blanket off the bed and wrapping it around herself. She felt exposed. 

“No, you shouldn’t, I don’t want you to touch me… it’s wrong...”

“That’s okay you tell me when you are ready, I’d like to spend some time this morning in the garden, perhaps a swim and some breakfast?”

“Yes.” Hela watched her walk away, she stood stretching. Soft sobs echoing from the bath. She looked at the carnage of the sheets, it hadn’t been a lot of blood but mixed with their juices it spread out over the sheets leaving a large stain. She stripped the bed herself, dumping the sheets into the arms of a waiting servant.

“Bring these to my father, and only my father.” Hela put clean linens on the bed and settled back in it. 

Alva scrubbed her skin raw, the water tinged pink. As her blood leached into the water. She untangled her hair and felt her skin begin to pimple as the water cooled. 

Hela looked at the bathroom door, her little bride came out smelling of lavender, dripping wet and looking impossibly small. “Sweet one, come back to bed, there is no need to be embarrassed. Your virginity has sealed this treaty.” Alva stood silently before the bed, her small body curling in on itself. “May I please hold you.” Alva nodded allowing Hela to spoon her, they lay in silence for a long time listening to each other breathe. Hela’s hand on her back rubbing small circles. “I take it you were not a fussy child. Come we will go outside. I’m sure you love the outdoors, I’ve seen your private gardens.” 

Hela stood retrieving her own robe and a thin linen chemise for her wife. The thin linen was heavily embroidered, and fitted. “Let’s get ourselves dressed. Here you go.” Alva laced herself into the chemise, the garments fit at the waist. Hela’s own robe was dark silk and embroidered with silver vines. It looks warm and soft. Alva was already coveting it, seeing as she was constantly shoved into thin, sheer garments. Asgard was cold and she was certain to catch her death. 

Outside, the sun was still in it’s cool early morning stage. They sat at a glass table in Hela’s training area. Brand new saplings had been planted, autumn flowers had been pruned back. The garden area had high ivy covered walls. Hela looked at her wife, pouring them both cups of hot tea. Alva picked at her breakfast, poking the poached eggs till they popped over the grilled bread. She lifted small bites to her mouth, the fork scraping against the porcelain, just a little too much. 

“You were beautiful last night little one, I liked seeing you that way. So undone, moans ripped from your throat, heady little gasps, tears streaming down your face. How you begged me to cum, saying my name over and over like a prayer. I have never had a lover give herself to me so wholeheartedly.”

“I need you to know something…well to tell you something” 

“Whatever you wish to tell me, I will listen.” 

“I’m unwell often, I will not be able bear you a child without some serious thought.”

“I would never dream of forcing you to bear children, I’ve no desire for them. Not till I am crowned, and then, only then will you have to perform your duty, and even then one child will do.”

“Thank you.” 

“There is no need to thank me, I will not see you harmed. You are perhaps the nicest thing I’ve ever received. I will treat you with all the respect I can. Now, I must meet with our fathers.”

“Oh, I’ll get dressed.”

“No, you rest.” Hela didn’t want to tell her that their fathers had only asked for her. Alva was her father’s heir and now she wasn’t. Married off to strangers at the spur of the moment. “I need to get to the bottom of somethings and I don’t want you exerting yourself.”

“Of course, your majesty. I will stay here out of harm's way.” Hela gave her a quick kiss on her forehead, ignoring the grumbling

“Good, also I doubt if you left the room you’d make it very far before someone harassed you. Do you want anything from Alfheim? I was going to have your father send your maid, and your books and things.”

“Thank you Hela but I don’t really need anything.” 

“Nonsense, I’ll have them send books for you, and hire you a tutor to teach you asgardian. You will be well taken care of. Whatever you want will be yours.”

“Thank you.” Alva went to sit on the day bed built into the wall, tucking her knees under her chin as she gazed at the garden through the large window.

“You’re welcome to relax in the garden, it’s private. There are some nice trees to sit under.” 

“I think I’ll stay here. It’s a little too sunny for my taste.” She didn’t want to risk her skin becoming freckled or wrinkled. 

“I’ll get thicker curtains installed. You can make any changes you want.” Hela dressed in her armor and left her little bride laying on the day bed reading. 

Hela could hear Alva’s father laughing with his wife. That certainly didn’t sound like a man who had just forcefully married off his only daughter. 

“King Nor, I trust you will visit your daughter before you return to Alfheim. Not now obviously, she is exhausted. We had quite a busy night. She’s not feeling well.” 

**“Daughter! I trust marriage is going well for you.”** Odin strode into the chamber. 

**“Well father, it’s only been less then 12 hours. I’m assuming it gets better.”** Odin laughed.

**“Don’t worry my dear, she’ll warm up to you eventually.”**

**“I have a feeling she’ll come around and if not I’m sure she can be persuaded with gifts. Now what did you wish to speak about.”**

**“We will be going to war, again soon daughter. I want certainty that you will be siring a child, soon. The continuation of our line depends on that girl's womb. ”**

**“Father, in case you didn’t realize my wife has only just come of age. She’s much younger than we were told.”** Odin nodded, glancing at King Nor with his good eye. **“I want to wait at least 10 years before having her bear a child. The ritual would be too much for someone as young and weak as she is now.”** Odin nodded seeming to agree.

**“Now, I trust we can go over what I wish to speak about.”** Nor spoke up bouncing Valle on his lap, his wife reached for the little boy taking him in her arms. 

**“Of course, King Nor.”** Hela sat beside her father. **“What did you wish to speak about?”**

**“I want a promise that the throne of Asgard will support my son as the only heir to the throne of Alfheim.”**

“ **Of course, Alva will be queen consort of Asgard and your son king on Alfheim.”** Odin spoke seemingly happy with the arrangement. **“Isn’t that right daughter?”**

**“Of course, father.”** Hela spoke through gritted teeth. “But more pressing matter have come to my attention. Last night my wife was drugged with a very powerful aphrodisiac. Which wouldn’t be a problem if she didn’t become violently ill this morning.” Nor’s wife Stilmyst looked down. “Lady Stilmyst, did you do this?” 

“Are you accusing my wife?” 

“I am, if she made my wife ill.”

“I only thought it would help her relax, you know, amplify the attraction. I didn’t realize she would ingest so much. YOU kept pouring her wine!” Stilmyst was hysterical. Hela stalked over to her. 

“You thought it would be best to have my wife almost embarrass herself by throwing herself at me like a common whore.” Hela growled, “What if it had kicked in before we left the banquet hall?”

“I assumed it wouldn’t be a problem. I’m sorry.”

“You should be, fortunately she was not harmed simply embarrassed. If it happens again, I will seek action.”

“Of course Lady Hela I will see to it that my wife is properly punished. Now about my son—” Hela raised a hand to silence him.

“I will of course support his claim to the throne, and I will inform my wife of her change in station. We will support you with armies and funds of course and when I am queen we will arrange a marriage to strengthen our kingdoms further. Perhaps my cousin Baldr’s first daughter.” 

“That will be acceptable, I’m sure you wish to return to your marriage bed and check on my daughter.” 

Hela left before she felt compelled to strike the man. Returning to her chambers, Alva still lay on the day bed, the book having fallen to the floor as she slept. The soft silken sheets, draped around her middle, head on a pile of pillows. The bed fits snugly into the wall, and sheer curtains close it off from the rest of the room. The window is covered as well, but still sheds light on Alva’s luminescent skin. She was sleeping soundly and Hela takes the opportunity to run her fingers through Alva’s hair. It was beautiful, soft and long. Dark curls that make Hela jealous.

Alva whimpered “ Please don’t, don’t touch me!” Hela shook her awake. 

“Alva, you are okay.” Hela presses a hand to her face, cooing at her.

“Get off me!”

“Shhh, you are okay little one. Shhh, I’m not going to hurt you.” Hela took her hand and stroked it. Long fingers dragging up and down the back of her hand and swirling around her wrist 

“Oh it’s you. I’m so sorry.” 

“Want to tell me what happened?” 

“Morgrig killed my mother…in front of me. H-He-He slit her throat.”

“Did he touch you? Hurt you?”

“My hair, touching someones hair is a very intimate act for Elves, it’s akin to sex. To wash or braid your lovers hair is to have someone give themselves to you completely.” Hela brushed Alva’s hair behind her ear. Alva does not flinch away this time, subtly leaning into Hela’s touch. “He took his hand and fisted it into my hair.” Alva choked back a sob “Then he cut off a chunk to keep.” 

“Shhh, no one is going to hurt you. Do you want me to comb your hair?” Alva shook her head, tucking her knees back under her chin. “It’s alright, I won’t touch you.” 

“Maybe just run your hands through it?” Hela nods and runs her fingers through Alva’s hair to loosen the tangles. It’s still damp in places, and the waves, a little frizzy, Hela can’t help but find the look and feel of it mesmerizing.

“It’s beautiful, thank you for letting me touch it.” 

“You are my wife, it is your right.” 

“I hope you will give me a strand when I go off to battle, that is something you do right?” 

“If you want...” Alva leaned into Hela’s hands. “Are you going to war soon?”

“Not till after you're settled at least. I don’t want to risk leaving you alone when you are so vulnerable.”

“Thank you, you were so kind to me last night.”

“I hope to be kind to you again. We can spend tonight in the garden.”

“You really mean that?”

“Of course, princess. I really mean it, I’ll lay you in the grass and make love to you under the stars.”

“You needn’t be so attentive.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? A fresh faced virgin in my den of sin. I should lavish attention on you as is your right.” Alva knew she was a novelty, she just prayed to the gods her shiny new toy status wouldn’t wear off any time soon. 

“Did the meeting go well?”

“Yes, but let’s eat something. Not all of it is good news.”

“I’m assuming my father took me out of the line of succession. I had a feeling this day would come.” 

“You think this was your father's plan?”

“It’s a little suspect, I was 2 months away from my coronation, the dress I married you in was my coronation gown. Father's crown was about to be refitted for me. Then all of a sudden we restart war with you all, and he comes up with this plan, when he could have—” Alva ground her teeth and Hela pulled her to her chest, rubbing Alva’s tight jaw. 

“Your father won’t live very long after I am crowned and once your brother is king, I will take your kingdom back, and I will deliver this Morgrig’s head to you on a platter, even before then.”

“Thank you, I don’t know what I did to inspire such loyalty.” 

“Your beauty. To keep you safe and happy brings me joy. I never thought that my heart would rend when someone cried but to see your face marred with tears, made my chest ache.” Alva nodded, relaxing in Hela’s grip, she would begin her beauty regimen again tonight, lest her beauty fade and she fall out of favor. 

“I’m glad you find me beautiful.”

“I like your tattoos.” Hela traced the grey swirls that ran over her left bicep.

“Thank you.” Hela dragged up Alva’s skirt to touch the one’s on her thighs.

“Thank you for letting me touch you so intimately.” Hela began to rub Alva’s clit through her small clothes and Alva slammed her legs shut. 

“Please, I can’t right now. It hurts.”

“I will have you later, you won’t be able to refuse me all the time.”

“I don’t want to refuse you, but there was some tearing.” Hela remembered the sheets streaked with blood. 

“I understand.” They relax into the wall behind the bed, looking out the window. The door opening behind them, as a servant set lunch out. “You like this spot?” 

“I really like it.” 

“Then I shall improve it, make it a little bigger, glass on all sides, so you can sleep here in the moonlight.” Alva turned to straddle Hela, kissing her with a force that knocked Hela back. 

“Thank you, thank you.” Alva’s stomach growled. 

“I think you need lunch first.” Hela brought the food over to their window seat, For Hela portions of meat and vegetables laid on the table, Alva removed the dome from her own plate to find it filled with daisies. Her eyes flashed with anger and began to tear up. She opened the other ones to find, bark, raw mushrooms and large green leaves. 

“I-I can’t eat any of this. I’m not a faerie.” Hela stood and gathered the plates throwing them into the hallway. 

**“I requested food, bring my wife something edible!”** Hela returned as a servant entered with more plates. Alva looked at the honey cakes, nuts and cheese. 

“This is better, thank you.” Alva relaxed in Hela’s arms grateful for the attention

“I will instruct them on things, They are assuming since you are of the forest you eat the forest.”

“I-I’m not an animal.”

“No you are not.” 

“Just because we don’t wear trousers or cavort in mead halls.” 

“There is this book that most Asgardians read about Elven sex lives, called The King’s Harem.”

“I’ve read it, it’s not very accurate, they confused a lot of things about Elves with Faeries and Jotans.” 

“Yes, I have never met an Elven king with a Harem.”

“Dark Elves have them, they claim women as spoils of war. Keep them in separate areas of the palace, as sex slaves.” Alva spread some cheese on a pear. “It’s going to be a full moon tonight.” Hela hummed into her shoulder, hands caressing Alva’s bare arms. “I’d like to do some spell casting this evening, will you take them off.” Alva held up her wrists, the silver bracelets cutting into the delicate skin. 

“I suppose I could allow you this.” Hela unclasped them and Alva took a deep breath. 

“The night we met it was dark but your glow is bright green like trees in spring.”

“My Glow?” 

“The light that your magic gives off, everyone has one but yours is very bright, it’s kind of intoxicating.”

“What spell will you be casting this evening?”

“I was going to read the waters, see if there is any future that will reveal itself to me.”

“Can you see when I shall be made queen?”

“Perhaps…” Alva rubbed her wrists, “I will need a scrying bowl. Preferably silver.”

“You are making a lot of demands, princess.”

“Well you can make some as well, I am your wife. I’m your property you can do with me as you please.” 

“You are right I can make you do as I please.” Alva shivered, Hela pulled the blankets around her wife’s shoulders. 

“Please don’t.” Alva’s voice was small as she curled into Hela’s lap, the warmth of the sun and blankets making her feel safe and protected. 

“I won’t hurt you without it feeling really good.” Hela rose from the bed, retrieving one of the stuffed creatures from the shelf she had set them on. “How about I leave him with you. Rest. I must train, I promise I’ll be back very soon.” 

“I don’t need you to bring me... thank you.” Hela took pause at her wife who had curled around the dragon and turned away from her.

“I’ll have some honey sent up to you.”

“Thank you.” Hela wanted her wife sweet and Elves who consumed a lot of honey often began to taste like it. Hela looked at her young wife again, she was so closed off, one moment she was whole heartedly sincere and then she’d shut down. Fragile was a good word for the girl curled up in bed. She had been foisted on Hela, and now it was her responsibility to care for her, keep her happy and protected. She’d have to be gentle, something she was unaccustomed to. Placing a kiss on the girls head she headed out to the training field. 

**“Glad to see you survived your evening with the savage Elleth.”** Hilden spoke up from his place by the sparring field. **“I bet she’s a hot little whore, with a body like that.”** Hilden was slammed into the ground. 

**“You will not speak of my wife like that.”**

**“Yes, Hilden. So Your Majesty? Did she love you well? You did mention she was innocent.”** Vinder the redhead laughed. 

**“More innocent than I realized, a virgin. She bled all over my sheets, and norns did she cry. But she pleased me well enough.”**

**“Is it true their blood is black?”** Another soldier spoke up, then recoiled.

**“Red, like ours.”** Hela rolled her shoulder, feeling a dull pain radiating through her arm. **“She really is lovely, sweet like honey and she likes** **_books.”_ **

**“She likes books?”** Vinder 

**“Well at least I think she does, she was reading one this morning. Whoever decided that arranged marriages where one does not meet their intended before the wedding was a moron.”**

**“Is she really that dull?”**

**“No, I actually fear she is far too interesting but she’s so closed off, like she’s worried I’ll divorce her if she doesn’t like what I like.”**

**“Well then you try things she likes, when I married Velda she and I were nothing alike but I made an effort and she** **_made_ ** **an effort.”**

**“Perhaps if I court her like a lady, like I would have done if I had met her when she was queen. You know gifts, flowers and the like?”**


	4. Of Bathing and Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alva begins the arduous task of becoming what she thinks Hela wants, and discovers some hidden secrets.
> 
> Updated 08/18/2020

Alva looked over the clothing she had, once her life had been filled with comportment lessons and political conversations, now she was obsessed with preserving her own existence. The only way that was going to happen was if she played the part expected of her. The Perfect Wife. 

Painstaking care had to be taken to preserve her beauty, she ordered the maids to prepare baths of milk and rose and masks of lavender, arnica and clay.

The maids look at her with disgust, she hears them whisper whore. Her face flushes, compared to them she does look like a whore, all sheer silk and short hemlines. Pulling her knees up to her chest she stares out the window. How she misses the rains of Alfheim, her heart aches. She hates it here. Hela’s not as terrible as she imagined, but it feels like the calm before a storm. There is only so much gentleness that can be given before violence starts.

She tries to lay back and imagine all the good things that will come. Like Balls, feasts and coronations, things that will fill her days with party planning and hopefully friends she can spend her time with. Her thoughts drift, Hela’s face is smooth untouched by the lines of age, but her eyes. Little pools of storm streaked sky. They hold the wisdom of the ages, all fire and brimstone. All sharp teeth and wolfish features. She shudders imagining those teeth biting into her flesh again. Her fingers circling her clit as she shudders, feeling Hela’s cold fingers instead of her own. It’s not enough, her orgasm is barely enough to sate her. 

Books! Maybe she could read or something. The books that line Hela’s walls are mostly tactical, a lot of erotica and several older story books. They look like stories from Hela’s childhood filled with knights saving fair maidens from dragons. Alva pulls one from the shelf, Once upon a time in a far away realm…

She jumps as a servant enters with a midday snack. Alva buried her excitement at the sight of the waxy bricks. If there is anything she loved more than anything in the realms is honey. In tea, on bread or honestly straight from the jar. She grabbed the honeycomb, as she sat back in the daybed. She was ravenous, “Not too much Alva, you’ll get fat and who would want you.”

“You won’t be fat, please eat it if you want it.” Hela returned dropping sweat soaked armor to the floor. “What do you need goat's milk and rose petals for?” Hela had seen her list. She seized up, fear over taking her. 

“My bath. It keeps my skin smooth.”

“Lavender, and clay?”

“Tightens things.”

“And Arnica?”

“It gets rid of Bruising.” 

“I thought I told you to eat.” Alva lifted a small chunk of comb to her lips, teeth sliding through the wax, honey dripping a little on to her chin. “Are you worried I will fall out of love with you if you eat?”

“Well, I’m sure you don’t want a fat wife.” Hela sucked in a breath through her teeth. 

“I’ve no desire for you to starve yourself!” Alva felt like someone slapped her in the face, as Hela barked at her. “What I am trying to say, is that I have no desire for you to deny yourself anything for my sake. I find you lovely. Now why do you eat the comb?”

“It’s good. Here, taste.” Hela took the chunk from her wife. 

“You’re right it is good, but I prefer to watch you eat it.” Hela kissed her, licking the honey off her lips. “I bet if you eat enough of this, you’ll taste like honey.” 

“Honey is an aphrodisiac you know.” Hela handed her another piece of comb. 

“Oh I know. Look at you, do you own any appropriate clothing?”

“I don’t have asgardian clothes yet… I had no idea it would be so cold here and I…”

“Look at you in this sheer robe, honey dripping off your fingers. You are just begging for me to shove my fingers in this tight little cunt.” Hela dug her fingers into one of the combs, the honey bubbling around fingers she lifted them to Alva’s mouth. “Come now little one, lick the honey off my fingers.” Alva wrapped her lips around Hela’s fingers sucking. “Good girl.” 

“It’s Elven custom for the couple to remain in seclusion for 3 days.” 

“Shh, we’ve no need for your silly customs. You’ve no need to cling to things like that anymore, you’re a princess of Asgard now. I want to show you some kindness, to hope that you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t deserve your kindness...” Alva tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as Hela belittled her culture. 

“That you are my wife and therefore allowed a gentleness afforded to no one else.” Hela caressed her face. “Though in exchange for my gentleness I will expect you to play the perfect wife in public and here as well.”

“Of course…”

“I know this is strange for you, you were to be a queen and now you are relegated to wife. But I promise I view you as my equal. We are wed, you are my wife. I will not force you to do anything, but you must obey me, for if one cannot control their wife, how can they control an army. I understand your hesitance, but you may speak freely to me at all times — when we are alone.” 

“I find myself wondering if things would be different had we met under different circumstances. If we had met once I was queen, or at one of those balls my father held for me to meet suitors, I feel like I might love you more…I’m sorry I’m not in love with you yet. One cannot expect something to come from nothing.” 

“I must admit, I agree. Had I the chance to court you, I would have done so with gusto. Long walks in the garden, exotic gifts. I suppose I shall have to court you within our marriage.” 

“You don’t need to, I enjoy your company.” Alva moved to pick her book up again. Hela took it from her hand. 

“You deserve to be courted and cherished. You will be my queen.” 

“You are truly something I did not expect.”

“Is that good?”

“Yes, I expected you to be an ass. To take me roughly, to hurt me and take advantage of my weakened position. That is why I wanted the bands off so badly. What if you decide I’m not worth anything to you. What if you give me away. Would you give me away?”

“No, I wouldn’t dream of giving the best prize I’ve ever won away. You are beautiful, a glittering jewel, your hair like the nights of Hel, your eyes like fresh cut sapphires. Your skin is like silk, you are beyond the beauty of any other. And I would imagine that your mind is as glorious as well. But I’ve only had a chance to explore your body.” 

“Well then we shall have to remedy that. I enjoy poetry, and art and music,” 

“All good things.”

“Do you like things like the theatre?”

“I can’t say that I do, but for you I shall try.” 

“Well what are things that you like, besides apparently drinking, fighting and fucking?”

“Oh that dirty mouth of yours, I like when you say fuck.”

“I can say it more often I read one of those books you have with the dirty pictures. I can try to be more, how do you say…”

“You are fine the way you are…” Hela held her to her chest, hands tracing over the swirling tattoos on her wife’s thighs. “I like to draw. It's the only skill I retained from my princess training. I wasn’t any good at music or sewing.”

“Will you show me them sometime?”

“Of course, I have done several of you.”

“When did you have time to draw me?”

“The night before we were wed. I had this image of you, you had blood on your face and this look of determination in your eyes. It was exquisite.”

“I suppose that isn’t awful. What else do you like?”

“I like the gladiatorial fights. I know they probably are not your pleasure but you may be required to join me.” 

“I don’t like the ones with hydra’s or dragon’s… I don’t think it’s fair to not allow the animal it’s full power.”

“When I am queen I can ban those fights. You like dragons?”

“They are my favorite, my mother had one as a mount. She still lives in my stab… I mean my father's stables.”

“Do you miss your mother?” Alva nodded stiffly.

“Everyday. She was a paragon. She made me feel special, told me I would achieve great things, that I could be a warrior like her. Then she died and father locked me away for my one true purpose. T-t-to be a breeder.”

“That is not your purpose. Your purpose is to support me, your purpose is to be queen consort of Asgard.”

“I know. When I was a little girl I imagined being a great Elven warrior queen. That’s what all these tattoos are. Poor imitations of the markings of queens past. Chosen to give me the appearance of something I am not.” 

“I like them, the grey and black against your skin. I don’t care what they mean.” Hela ran her tongue over the swirl on Alva’s wrist. Alva shivered and pulled the blankets tighter around them. “Are you cold?” 

“A little.”

“I will order that they send you your clothes as they are finished so you can have some warmer gowns.” 

“Thank you.”

“Till then you can wear my robe in this room if you’d like.”

“I’d really like that. I am glad you are my wife. My keeper.” Hela didn’t respond, kissing Alva’s head. “You are allowed to say you do not like me. I’m fine if you want to hurry this along. I’ll get pregnant and bear you a son and then you needn’t bother with me anymore. I can…” 

“I have no desire for you to simply play at being my wife while some noble spreads her legs for me at night.” Alva breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I’m glad I don’t think I could bear a life of solitude after the tenderness and care you’ve shown me.” 

“You will be lonely, the life of a soldier's wife is a long and lonely one.”

“But you’ll come back to me. You have to! I don’t speak the language. I would feel so empty without your affection and presence.”

“Do you think you’ll soon feel empty without my love?”

“I hope love will grow. Do you want to bathe together?”

“This is something you’d like?” Alva stood dropping her robe to the floor. 

“Come let us bathe. We can cool the water, if it is too hot for you.” 

Hela watched as Alva washed herself with delicate practiced movements, milk, honey and roses filled the bath at this time. The way her fingers danced through her hair as she combed a thick lotion through it. “You spend an awful lot of time on your hair.” 

“I’m sure if you spent time on yours as well, you’d really enjoy it. Would you like for me to wash your hair?” Hela chuckled but nodded. She had to comb it out first, Alva started at the bottom as she worked the knots and snarls out of it. She then lathered it up with the same cream on her own. “Feel how silky it is, you should take better care of yourself. Please. I worry that you don’t care about your body and you’ve taken such good care of mine.”

“I suppose with our recent conquests, I could allow myself a little more self care time.” Hela ran her fingers through her hair, staring at the ends that Alva had so carefully tended. “I will never forget the first time my father shaved my head.” 

Alva looked up at Hela with wide startled eyes. “He did what?” 

“Oh don’t worry, he said he did it as a lesson. But it honestly was because he didn’t know how to teach me to care for it. I kept it short for most of my life. It wasn’t until Frigga became my mother did someone teach me the finer points of being a woman. ” 

“Would you keep it down for me occasionally when we are alone?” 

“If that is what you desire, I can bend to your will.” Alva smiled, running her fingers through Hela’s dark hair. Running them from root to tip till her fingers reached Hela’s hip. She ghosted them over the thick scar above her thigh. 

“What happened?” The Scar was dark, and purple. 

“My father.” Hela was encouraged by Alva’s warm sympathy filled eyes. “He took my womb.” Alva rubbed her thumb over the scar. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“Why? I had no use for it.”

“But that still didn’t mean he had a right to take it.” Hela looked away from Alva.

“We should get out.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve no right to question your decisions.”

“Alva darling, there is no use lamenting the past. What’s done has been done.”

“You’re right we can only look to the future.” 

They returned to bed, Hela held Alva on top of her, warm wet skin against her own. Alva cocooning herself in thick blankets, as they lay on the pillows. “Tell me what you want…” 

“Soup. I’m freezing.” Hela kissed her head. 

“Alva, darling you are adorable. But I’m serious, what do you want? Clothes? Jewels?”

“Perhaps we could go to a show this evening, spend some time alone together outside of the palace?” 

“That can be arranged, but we will have to go to the theatre in the palace, I will not have you leaving the grounds so soon. I will not risk you running away. You are too beautiful. I will never get tired of looking at your face.” 

“What if I became undesirable?”

“You could never become undesirable.” 

“You say that now.”

“I’ll be old and ugly long before you.” 

“I doubt that…’ Alva ran her fingers through Hela’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter; Loki and Alva meet.


	5. The Jotun Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Alva meet. Thor is a jerk and Hela is terrible at being sympathetic.
> 
> Updated 08/21/2020

Hela has spent the last three and a half hours staring at a map, and Alva couldn’t be any more bored. She’s looked over every new dress for loose threads, and even forced herself to wear one. The long full sleeves and high neck are uncomfortable but Hela assures her she will get used to it and she has dresses with other necklines. She feels so silly playing dress up while her wife plans the destruction of some realm called Titan. 

Her dress is heavy and sits on her like a lead weight. She feels like she is choking. She pulls a cloak around herself and kisses Hela on the cheek, she waves her off. “Not now Alva, I’m busy. Go do something with yourself. I cannot be bothered with your silliness right now.” 

“Of course, I shall be back at dinner, and then we shall go to the theatre.”

“Yes, of course darling. Whatever you want…” Hela hums returning to her charts and maps and things. 

Alva began the trek to one of the smaller court gardens. Hela had informed her that this one was best, as it often didn’t have any of the courtiers in it. It was becoming more and more clear that Hela didn’t have time for anyone least of all courtiers who wanted her favor. Nor did she will for Alva to busy herself with court life at the moment. She seemed rather happy to keep Alva locked away. 

Alva made a beeline for the bench under a willow, happy that she was alone in the garden. Hela had been in a mood all day and she thought it best to disappear for a bit. The gates of the garden clattered open and she could hear a person sobbing rather loudly. She should ignore it, after all it isn’t her business.

Damn her soft heart, because before she could stop herself she called out.  **“Are you alright?** ” A young man was seated on the grass, his thin form was clothed in bright green and gold. He sniffed, wiping the dirt from his face.

**_“I’m fine.”_ ** The poor boy spoke through gritted teeth. 

**“I’m Alva.”**

“ **Loki, Prince Thor’s betrothed.”**

**“I thought that Prince Thor’s betrothed was Jotun?”**

**“I am! They enchanted me to make me look like this, then bound my magic, so I can only use some of it. Thor is mean and his friends don’t like me.”** The boy couldn’t be much older than 14 summers. 

**“Could you make friends with some of the other children?”**

**“No, I’m not allowed.”**

**“Why?”**

**“The Allfather says I can’t spoil myself or my marriage won’t be valid. I can’t risk them destroying my-my home. Papa says I’m their only hope, the executioner will destroy them all.”**

**“Yes, the executioner.”** Hela for all her gentleness in the bedroom was at the end of the day a vicious murderer who had wrent the universe open to subjugate it. 

**“My papa says when I’m of age, I have to marry and Thor will be king of Jotunheim.”**

**“I see, but you don’t love Thor?”**

**“No, I do. I want him to like me, to court me. Not treat me like Ergi.”**

**“Ergi?’** The word was foreign she’d never even heard it before. 

**“It means womanly, they say it because I’m not a soldier. I can’t fight. I’m useless.”** Alva was at a loss, she couldn’t comfort this boy, she could barely comfort herself. 

**“I’m sure you can, you said you use magic.”**

**“Magic is a woman’s vocation.”**

**“But the Allfather…”**

**“He uses it in fights…”** He flopped down on the grass, unceremoniously.  **“Could I stay with you?”**

**“You’ll have to be quiet. My wife is—”**

**“Wife?”**

**“Hela, she’s—”**

**“Come out, Loki!”** The voice was full of thunder, and mirth. 

**“That’s Thor, please don’t tell him I’m here.”**

**“You can’t hide forever Ergi! Come out and show us your cunt.”** Alva felt the bile rise in her throat. 

**“Excuse me? You want me to show you what?”**

**“I’m so sorry, Lady… um… er…”**

**“Alva, I’m your sister’s wife.”** Alva explained trying to throw the floundering prince a bone. Thor’s face blanched, and he dropped to one knee. 

**“Please, Lady Alva. Do not tell my sister that I offended your delicate nature.”**

**“Very well, I shall weigh my options. Now I would appreciate it if you left me to my reading.”**

**“If you see Loki, tell him I am looking for him.”**

**“And why should I? Since you apparently only wish to humiliate him.”**

**“He’s my betrothed, I can do with him as I see fit.”**

**“Perhaps when you mature, you’ll understand that spouses are meant to be treasured, I mean your marriage to him is the only thing giving you a kingship. Now I think you should leave before I inform my wife of your rudeness.”**

“Alva, darling.  **Brother, why are you bothering my wife?** ” Hela stood at the gateway of the garden. 

**“She’s been hiding Loki.”**

“I haven’t, I was just trying to relax and he came in here yelling about how Loki needed to come out and show him, his cunt. Which I found extremely...” Alva teared up a bit, all but running into Hela’s outstretched arms. 

“Shhh it’s alright my sweet. Now, we will return Loki to his chambers.  **Thor you will leave Loki alone for the day and apologize. Loki you may come out now, my brother will not bother you any longer.** ” Hela wrapped an arm around Alva’s waist. “I’m sorry you had to be subjected to my brother's rude pranks. Why were you not in our room?” 

“I-I didn’t want to bother you. You seemed so busy, and you looked upset,”

“I was upset to look up and find that you’d run off somewhere.”

“I did say I was leaving...” 

“No worries, Once the boy is safe in his chambers you and I are going to have a long talk.” 

**“Lady Hela, thank you.”**

**“No worries, Prince Loki. Come let’s get you back to your rooms.”** Hela took Loki by the wrist pulling him past Thor.  **“Thor, I expect you to tell our father of your inappropriate behavior towards your intended, or I shall and he will not be pleased.”**

**“Of course, your highness. Lady Alva I apologize for my rudeness towards you.”** Hela cleared her throat.  **“Prince Loki, I’m sorry I asked you to reveal yourself. I overstepped my bounds. ”** Thor grumbled as Hela led Alva and Loki back to their rooms. 

“I’m sorry. I should have left you a note.” 

“It’s not a problem…this time. But I cannot be expected to run around finding you whenever I desire your presence. I’ve had a very tiring afternoon. I want to relax with my wife at my side.” Hela’s nails dug into the delicate skin of Alva’s wrist. 

“Please, you're hurting me.”

“Oh am I? You are lucky I didn’t take you over my knee in that garden.” Alva nodded, tears welling in her eyes. Hela released her walking back to her desk. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” 

“It’s alright. I know you are stressed. I should have been here to calm you. As is my duty as your wife.” 

“I doubt there is much you can do now, I’m far past any soothing you could attempt.”

“Please, let me try. Join me in the garden in a few moments?”

“Very well, I will sit here when you think you are finished tell me.” Hela sat in front of fire, a sour expression on her face. Alva walked out to the garden, she looked at the fountain and the pool. “Alva, I am waiting.” 

“Yes, my love. Just a little longer.” She spread a blanket out on the grass, she pulled off her outer robe and laid down. “Come out here darling, please come lay with me?” 

Hela emerged from inside and quirked an eyebrow. “You think I want to lounge in the dirt with you?” 

“Please just let me take care of you.” Alva pulled Hela down and immediately straddled her. “First let’s get you out of all of these layers.” Fingers undid the buttons of Hela’s tight coat. Then her tunic was unlaced revealing creamy skin. 

“Are you attempting to get me rut in the dirt with you?”

“You offered to make love to me in the garden first.” Alva took Hela’s wrists in her hand and pinned them above her head. “Was that a joke? To placate me, I thought you were different, that you didn’t think me a savage like your brethren.” 

“What is going on?”

“Your servants call me a whore. Your people laugh at me behind my back! What do you want from me?! To dress in your clothing and wear my hair in elaborate styles. To smile and nod and pretend that I haven’t been bought and sold like chattel!” 

“I never knew you had such fire.”

“Do not laugh at me, Please I can bear this. I hate it here.” Alva sat back letting Hela’s hands go. 

“Thank you for trying to make me happy, little one. I’m sorry you’ve been treated so rudely.” 

“Are you? Or have you been telling people I’m a little whore?”

“You are not a whore and what happens between us is private. I shall send those servants to an oubliette. They will no longer bother you.” Hela flipped them over, “Next time do not hold these things in, oh dear, your heart is beating very fast.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m not very good at this am I?”

“Come, we can return outside later. I have something for you.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“No, I did. It is tradition.” Hela sat down on the bed with Alva. “This is a blade for you, that you may defend yourself. It is made of necrosteel and it will harm me. If I ever in any way threaten you, I want you to do whatever it takes to cut me.”

“I pray to Alvar that I shall never have to use it.” She looked at the black blade, sliding it back into its sheath. 

“Now, I have one more gift. Wait here.” 

“I’ve nowhere else—” Hela disappeared through her office door. “—to go.”

“Now, this is a very special gift, mother said it is traditional. Now it is not a dragon but…” Hela held out her hands, a small round puff lay in them.

“What is it?” Alva took the puff and held in as it began to vibrate, its little head raised and the creature’s ears stood up as it opened its large eyes. “Oh! It’s a…umm.” 

“Cat.” Hela scratched behind the little ears. “I’ve named him, Njal. It means giant. I thought you might like a little friend. I’m sorry I haven’t been a very good wife to you.”

“We both have much to learn, it’s only been a day or so. Thank you for Njal, I love him. He’s so soft.” Alva smiled at the little cat as Hela let him run about on the floor. 

“I’m glad you like your gift. Alva after King Laufey arrives for his yearly treaty visit, in 6 weeks time, I will have to leave you.” 

“What?”

“I will be taking Thor out on his first campaign to invade and conquer Titan.” 

“Oh, yes. A very important time in young Thor’s life.” A month, that is all the time she would have to make Hela love her. 

“I only hope it will mature him.” Hela rose to pour herself a glass of wine. “Perhaps once he sees how hard father and I fought for what we have he will finally be grateful.” 

“He’s ungrateful?”

“Yes, he always acts like he’s won all of my battles.”

“He’s never faced true combat?” 

“Never, he likes to pretend that his wins in the tourney fields mean anything. I faced combat when I was younger than he.”

“Hela, how old were you when Odin first brought you to battle?”

“11 winters.”

“11? Oh Hela. Were you ever allowed a childhood?”

“I had a childhood. Alva what is important is that you know, that I will be gone for a while and you will be required to spend time with the other military wives.” 

“and Loki?”

“And Loki, see to it that he is treated well. I’ve been unable to oversee his care, mother does what she can but at the end of the day…” 

“I understand. I will do what I can.”

“Also you will begin your lessons soon. But you’ve been making very good progress, tomorrow we shall have a conversation in Asgardian.”

“If you so desire it.” 

“Then, you shall have to spend some time with my mother and prepare for your presentation.” 

“I think I shall enjoy meeting your mother.”

“Frigga truly is the only good thing in this castle.” Alva felt her stomach turn to ice, Hela began to back pedal. “But you are also a wonderful thing, I didn’t mean to imply…” 

“I understand, believe me when I say. I don’t hold a grudge against you.” 

“And you love me?”

“Love you? How can I love you! I barely know you, you’ve kept me locked away, the one time I left our chamber, but must I remind you I did not leave your private wing of the castle you get all possessive. How can I love you when you’ve yet to treat me like a person. I’m your Elven prize, just another pretty thing to adorn your glory.” 

“That is not true, No, you are my wife. My equal. My soon to be Queen. You are beautiful, yes. But that is not the only thing I like about you.”

“What do you know about me apart from the tightness of my cunt and fondness for sweets?” Hela stared at her, finally the great executioner was a loss for words. “I hate it here.” 

“I know you do. I know you hate it here. I’m trying in whatever way I can to make this better for you. I’m not kind or gentle.” Hela returned to her arm chair leaving Alva sitting on the bed, the distance between them great. “I cannot be something I am not, over night.” 

“I am not here to change you. I just want to be happy, and I want to make you happy. Please. You’ve been caring and gentle.” 

“You make me happy, it’s nice to have someone to come home to. Alva I’ve no desire for you to be unhappy. I promise that I will take special care of you.” Hela knelt in front of Alva. “When I return from Titan, I will try to be a wife to you.” 

“Thank you, that is all I ask.” 

“I will take you to the theatre every week and we will have long talks. I will try to be better.” 

“Thank you.” 

“You are right.”

“About what?”

“I never had a childhood, or time to be a young lady.”

“Oh—”

“I never learned to court, I wish I had. I learned that all people wanted was something from me so I took my pleasure where I could get it and didn’t care about anyone else.” 

“I’m not here to change you. You have to do that on your own.”

“I am willing to try to be better.” 

“How about you come lay with me and we can kiss. You can put your hands on my waist and I’ll take your face in mine and we—” Alva pulled Hela in, her skin cold under Alva’s hands. “Kiss.”

“You like to kiss?”

“Kissing is the first thing you do when you court, stolen ones in courtyards and hallways. Long ones in parlors and at balls.”

“Very well lesson one, kissing.” Hela had to admit it was nice, holding Alva to her again. The way she had yesterday morning and afternoon. Soft lips and warm hands. 

“This is nice, do you mind if I change? Into my clothes, then we can continue this.”

“Only I get to have a say in what dress you wear.” 

“That would be acceptable.” Hela rushed to Alva’s closet. 

“I’d like to see you in trousers, these are not from Alfheim but I think you will like them.”

“I don’t have trousers.”

“Oh, yes you do. You disappeared before they arrived.” Hela tossed Alva two garments, harem pants and a short blouse. 

“Thank you, these are lovely.” Alva dressed the clothes covering her midriff. 

“More comfortable?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry the clothing of my people makes you uncomfortable.” 

“It’s not that, It’s everything that goes along with it. The stares and the glares and the name calling.” 

“So you will wear your presentation gown and not make a fuss?” Hela looked amused as they returned to their embrace. 

“I may make a fuss, but certainly not in front of people.” They laid in bed for a very long time before the servants arrived with dinner. Trays of meat and vegetables, bowls of heavy sauce, and fine white bread spun though with spices and sugar. 

“Thank you. You may go Alren.” Hela dismissed the servant, “Clear out, I will not be disturbed this evening, Eat.” Alva reached for a piece of sweet bread. “Here have some boar.” Hela laid a plate and handed it to her. Hela watched as Alva raised a piece of meat to her mouth, The Elves often ate with their hands and Hela followed suit. Not wanting her little bride to be offended. “Tell me about these books you've read, that told you so much about carnal affairs.”

“A little bit of anatomy but mostly” Alva looked ashamed “Romance Novels.” 

“What kind of Romance Novels?”

“The traditional ones at first about Heroes saving maidens from towers and stories of courtly love. Of princes who wrote their maiden loves poems and gave them gifts to woo them.”

“So nothing like the books you have found in my chambers.” 

“Perhaps I shall send you some more books like this, Here try this.” Hela held a piece of cheese between her fingers. Alva leaned forward to take the morsel in her mouth, lips dragging on Hela’s finger, her tongue reaching out to lick her lips as Hela held back a moan. Hela reached for a piece of beef “Now this one.” Hela placed the meat on Alva’s tongue. taking time to drag her fingers on Alva’s lips. Hela was breathing heavily. “Did you like it?”

“Yes.” 

“I won’t hurt you. I don’t promise I won’t ever lash out at you, I have been known to be rough,” Hela reached for Alva “Particularly in the bedroom.” Alva could handle that, the rough sex had not been bad. “I have things I need, when I come home from battle, I want nothing more than to feel your legs wrapped around my waist. I want you to be happy.” Hela patted her lap. “Come sit on me now, hike up those skirts and sit facing me.” Alva stared at her, Hela’s eyes darkening. “Come sit on my lap Alva, does my forwardness offend your chaste nature.” 

“No of course not.” Alva stood to sit in Hela lap, she looked around. She wanted to please Hela. They had come so far and if she rejected her now, annulled the marriage her father would be pushing her off the bifrost. She would be ruined… 

“We are alone. No one will see us and if they do they will not speak of it.” Alva lifted her skirts and straddled Hela. “There we are. Isn’t this nice. When we are alone, this is where I would like you, you are so small in my hands.” Hela kissed Alva again her soft lips parting to allow Hela’s tongue to slide into her mouth. Her hands dragged up naked thighs “May I touch you?” Hela pressed her thumb to Alva’s clit. That was nice, different than when they made love in bed. 

“Yes, Please.” Alva melted into Hela as she began to rub circles into her clit. She muffled a moan into Hela’s shoulder. Hela’s leather armor felt sinful under her bare flesh. “This is…This feels…”

“Good, Little Princess. Do you feel good, if you want me to finish you, you will have to look at me.” Alva raised her head a bit of drool dripping from her mouth. “It feels that good darling?” Alva nodded her pupils blown wide, as Hela pressed against her. Then stopped, listening to Alva gasp at the sudden loss of pleasure. “I want you to finish yourself."

“But, I.”

“You are close. This hand.” Hela pulled Alva’s hand up and sucked on her pointer finger. “There, nice and wet, put it inside you.” Hela guided her hand to her hot center. Alva slid her finger inside herself. “in and out slowly, I want you to draw it out.” She fucked herself till she shuddered in Hela’s arms. “Now take them out and rub your puffy little clit for me Princess.” Alva shifted and moaned loudly as she began to rub herself furiously. One of her hands grasped at Hela’s shoulder the leather soft under her fingers. Alva’s eyes practically rolled back in her head, Hela’s hand on her waist. She gushed as she came, her juices flowing down her thighs, soiling hela’s garments. 

“Give me your hand.” Hela sucked her fingers into her mouth again. “You taste marvelous. Very sweet.” Hela pulled Alva into a position where she was truly sitting in her lap. The side of Alva’s body against her front. Her arm under her legs. Alva placed a quick kiss to Hela’s neck. “Mmm, Darling please, if you do that again I will have no choice but to take you. We've got a show to get to don’t we?”

“Umm, I suppose we do…”

“You’ll like it, we’ll sit in the box, the dark and the curtains shielding us from every prying courtier…”

“However, did you learn to speak like that, so poetic and beautiful? It makes me want to cry…” 

“Father thought one of us should be well spoken.” Alva slid off her lap. 

“I should change.”

“You should. I must as well, my trousers have been soiled.” Alva blushed. “Don’t worry about it for now. All you need to worry about now is what sinful little dress you’ll be wearing.” 

“Thank you.”

Alva returned from behind the divider, her silver dress was fastened in the front. Hela raked her eyes over her wifes soft form. 

“Very nice, shall we?” She offered Alva her arm, leading her out of the room to the court theatre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all feedback is welcome


	6. The Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alva is introduced to the court and she attempts to meet Hela halfway sexually.
> 
> Updated 08/21/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and All errors are my own. Feedback Welcome.

Hela stands lacing her own ceremonial armor, as Alva stares at her dress, where it stands on the mannequin. “What is the point of this?” 

“It’s ceremonial.”

“Well, it’s stupid. I don’t understand…”

“We have had this conversation Alva. You are no longer of Alfheim, you are a princess of Asgard and today you will be crowned so.”

“I understand. Hela?”

“Yes, darling. I really don’t want to hear any more complaints.” 

“I was hoping… I mean if you’d like… Well, I would like you to make love to me this evening, if you’re willing.”

“Of course, I am willing. You know you needn’t ask in advance.”

“I know, I just want something to look forward to. I want you to do those things in your books…to me.” 

“What things, my sweet flower?”

“In that book. Ragna’s Trials, you left it out the other day.”

“You understood it?”

“Not all of it. But the pictures, I assume you drew, were very…umm…informative.” 

“Oh, you saw all of them?” Hela crossed to her amused smirk crossing her face. As she took the book from the table. 

“I don’t think I can handle everything that happened to Ragna but I’d like to try some of it. Especially if it makes you happy.” 

“We can speak on it later. The servants will come to help you into your dress.”

“Couldn’t you just help me?”

“I will be here the entire time, I requested that Velda, the girl who prepared you for your wedding will help you from now on.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No need for thanks, tonight will be thanks enough.” Velda slips in quietly. 

**“Your Majesties, I’ve come to prepare the princess for the presentation.”**

**“Yes, you may begin the preparations.”**

**“Of course, Princess if you wouldn’t mind standing up.”** Alva nods standing, Velda begins lacing her corset, an inch below normal. Hela sits to lace her boots. Velda laces Alva into the dress. It’s heavy, ornate and feels  _ wrong.  _ She can barely recognize herself in the looking glass. The gown is made of heavy green silk, Hela’s colors, green and black and silver. Her arms are cloaked in long full sleeves and a square neckline showcases cleavage. Her hair has been pulled up and around her head. Hela had set out a circlet this morning next to her own crown. It’s heavy silver, studded with emeralds. It sits heavily on her head. Velda gives her the once over.  **“You look very pretty, Princess Alva.”**

**“Thank you, Velda. You do very good work.”**

**“If there is nothing you need Mi’lady I’d like to join my husband.”**

**“No, of course, please go.”** Alva looks at herself again. She reaches to touch the diadem, her lips stained slightly grey, her eyes darkened with kohl. She looks rather corpse-like, fitting for the bride of Death. Hela takes her chin. 

“A kiss for my little wife?” Alva nods eagerly before wincing her hand flying to her head. “You have to be careful. Just stay there and I will do the work.” Hela bent down slightly, lips brushing against Alva’s. 

“Thank you, will you help me out of this the moment we are finished with this madness?”

“I will rip it off you the moment we are finished.”

The ceremony was one of the stranger ones. Alva had been presented as a Princess of Asgard. Alva Norsdottir, wife to Hela heir of Odin, First of her name. Queen consort in waiting. The nobles swore their allegiance not to her but to Hela in anticipation of Hela’s coronation. Which Odin announced, as Alva felt the room spin around her.

During the court session that followed Alva observed a great many interesting interactions. Alva locked eyes with Loki who looked positively pink as Thor reluctantly handed him a blue lotus. A beautiful gift. There was a young noblewoman who flirted with a guard from behind her fan. A scandalous affair, if the girl's father saw her she’d never be allowed to leave her rooms. At least if she had the wherewithal to flirt with a general or a Valkyrie, things might actually lead somewhere but young love doesn’t think ahead. 

Hela looked over at her wife, who was seated on a throne to her left. Alva’s form dwarfed by the large chair. She looked so delicate how wonderful it would be to have her alone. Her fingers already itched to do so much. The delicate curve of Alva’s waist, the way her back stayed straight, she wondered how it would look draped over her legs. Ass presented, eyes downcast, hair braided tightly so she could wind it around her hand. She’d start with a spanking and work up to a whipping. Not tonight of course, but hopefully Alva would respond well. Oh! How she would love to see that graceful back crisscrossed in red. Would she cry? She hoped she would. 

Alva tapped her fingers against the arm of the throne. This is what her life would be from now on, watching others live life as she sat still as a statue, in some ways she envies Loki. A young woman points at her and snickers behind her fan. “Hela?”

“Yes, Princess?” 

“How much longer of this?”

“Not too much longer, do you want a glass of water?” 

“No, I’m fine, I’m just not feeling well.” 

“Well you do look flushed.” Hela snapped her fingers and a maid arrived with a glass of water, which Hela handed off to Alva. “Please? Just a couple of sips, I would rather not have you passing out. It would spoil our fun this evening.”

“I suppose you are right.” Alva takes the glass and sips obediently. 

“You have been such a good girl, I might see fit to reward you later.” Hela whispers the last bit, into her ear. 

“You spoil me, your majesty.” 

“Who else will I spoil, my brother?” Alva laughed and she could feel herself growing numb, she needed this corset off. Velda for all of her niceties, seemed to always lace her corset too tight. It hurts, she can’t breath but panicking will only make it worse so she stifles her panic. Hela offers her a hand and leads them back to their rooms. 

“Off, I need this off I can’t breathe.” Hela cuts the laces in the back, another set ruined. Alva falls to her knees. 

“Now, no need to be on your knees yet. Why don’t you take a bath and I’ll set up for this evening. Whatever you want.” Alva nods leaving. “Oh and Alva. A nice tight braid will do for tonight.” 

Hela sets to work, she pulls lengths of silken rope from the trunk at the foot of their bed, along with several clean sheets. The sheets are laid over the bed linen to shield them from fluids. Hela looks over her gags, she wants to go straight for the spider gag but that might be too much. A simple knotted scarf will do for this evening. 

She will have to be gentle. She picks up the book, Alva had underlined several of her favorite passages, in smooth blue ink. The story of Gunnhildr, a prized warrior who takes a rival clans priestess, Ragna, as a body slave. She particularly liked when Ragna was made to stay still the cock buried inside of her, while Gunnhildr watched the tournament. Ragna begged for Gunnhildr to touch her clit, allow her to move, to fuck her. Ragna cried for her release as Gunnhildr made comments about how wet she was, how dirty, and how she loved Ragna’s tears and licked them off her face while the priestess writhed on her lap. She finally allowed Ragna some relief by touching her clit bringing her almost to climax before pulling away. 

The parts of the book with the vivid descriptions of knots and the submissive suspended in the air at legs held wide, unable to hide themselves from the groping hands of their tormentor, Hela had underlined, she pulled out the sketches she had made, one was missing. Hela remembered the picture, a woman on her knees, legs spread and mouth held open by a spider gag. A rope criss crossed over her torso, and pulled between her legs. 

She found it tucked into Alva’s journal, she tried to resist reading her diary, she really did. 

_ Dear Diary,  _

_ I’m not sure what to do, Hela will be returning to battle soon. I fear for her safety, while I may not be willing to give my love to her yet. I do not wish for her death, I cannot bear to be widowed.  _

She flipped ahead.  _ There are things I want, things I don’t know how to ask for. I want to be choked, to be fucked. To be taken by force. I want Hela to love me. This life I have been condemned to, I fear has become too much. I have no control. I fear this calm before the storm. What will happen when she leaves, when I am left alone. I also fear her, fear what she will do to me, will she hurt me?  _

Hela slammed the book closed. She had limited time to prove to Alva that she would not hurt her and this would not help. The rope, the gag. Nothing about her sordid sex games was going to make her wife less afraid of the Executioner. 

“Do I please you, Mistress?” Hela dropped the dildo back into the box. Alva stood in the archway, her short black robe was sheer and Hela could see the tight corset not as tightly laced as her one this morning, this one was only for shaping her body, to give her support. The short fluttery tap pants, she had obviously put effort in. 

“I feel terribly under dressed.” Hela took her face in her hands. “How do you want to start this evening? Remember I will not laugh at you.” 

“I want to be spanked, and then tied up.” Alva had turned bright red. 

“I have a feeling you also wish to be choked; isn’t that right Princess?” Alva nodded, mouth dry and her palms slick with sweat. “If you want something you have to give me verbal confirmation.”

“Yes, I think I want to be choked. But what if I don’t like it?”

“Then we stop, if you want to stop you say ‘Saxon’, Alright?”

“So if I want everything to stop I say Saxon?”

“Yes, you say it and everything stops, I’ll untie you and we will address every problem. And there is nothing wrong with wanting to stop, I won’t hold it against you.” 

“Alright, so where do you want me?” 

“Just hold still first, I want to unlace you nice and slow.” Alva dropped her robe. Hela pulled the laces from the corset, placing a kiss on each inch of skin, running her tongue over a small cluster of freckles on her back. “Now, I’m going to take off your little shorts and I want you to open your legs a bit.” Alva stepped out of her shorts and Hela ran a bundle of rope against her neck. “I’m going to tie you up a bit first. That alright?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, Mistress?”

“I like that? I will also accept My Queen. Do you like that princess?” Hela asked sweetly as she pulled the rope from around Alva’s torso to between her legs. She admired the way the black rope contrasted with Alva’s skin, pulled tightly and criss crossed over her chest framing her breasts. The rope was pulled between Alva’s labia and nestled firmly against her clit. “You didn’t answer me, do you like that?”

“Yes, Mistress. I like that.” Hela took two other bundles and tied them around her thighs and ankles. 

“These are for keeping your legs apart, so I can have full unadulterated access to your pretty little cunt.” Hela grabbed her by the front of the harness and led her to the bed. “Now how many slaps do you think you deserve?”

“30 mistress—”

“Let’s start with 10, I don’t think you’re ready for more than that. 5 on each cheek so they are both perfectly rosy.” 

“Alright, do you want me on the bed?”

“No, over my knees.” Alva laid over her legs, naked stomach against fully clothed thighs, Hela’s comfortable cotton trousers and tunic felt nice. She cried out at the first unexpected slap, then the next. followed by a cool hand rubbing little circles on her rapidly heating ass as Hela repeated the little ritual four more times. She was right; Alva couldn’t have handled more than 10, her ass was beginning to smart. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright.” 

“Only 2 more, I think you are enjoying yourself.” Hela rubbed between Alva’s legs, touching the already wet rope. Alva nodded. Hela delivered the slaps in rapid succession. “Alright, think you can stand?” Alva inched back till her feet were on the floor and then stood. “On the bed, lay down.” 

Hela took more rope and then began to search the trunk for a set of suitable cuffs. Thick black leather lined in silk. Perfect. Alva’s wrists attached to the headboard, on little hooks she’d never noticed before, then the legs spread open and pulled up connected to the posts at the head of the bed. “Mistress, can I have another pillow?” 

“Of course you can, two under your head and one under your ass. There, nice and comfortable.” Alva nodded brimming with excitement. “What to do with you now?” Hela paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, as she pulled off her own clothing. “I could just leave you here. Go and find myself a drink and you would be left here desperately wishing for release. You are making a mess, Princess.”

“No Hela—Please don’t go. Stay with—”

“Shhh, I might have to gag that pretty mouth of yours if you don’t stay quiet. I am planning my attack. I’ll start with this spot right here.” Hela dug her nails into the soft underside of Alva’s knee. “Hmmm, seems to have little effect on arousal. Perhaps something a little gentler, you seem to respond well to gentle, light touches.” 

Hela traced down the ropes, barely touching Alva’s skin, the rope slowly being pulled away from her dripping center. “Ah, please.” 

“Oh does the little princess want to be fucked?”

“Yes.”

“Say it, tell me what you want, in Asgardian.” Alva looked up at her with wide shocked eyes.

**“I need you to…umm…love me?”**

**“** Close, try again. Tell me what you want me to do to this pretty little cunt of yours.” 

“ **I want you to finger my** **_flower_ ** **.”** Hela chuckled. 

“I’ll take it and do whatever I please to your pretty little flower.” Alva bucked her hips up as Hela began to finger her. Quickly bringing her to the brink of orgasm before pulling away laughing. “Not yet, oh, look at your little hole quivering. Awe I bet it hurts. Does it hurt, princess?” 

“It’s uncomfortable.” 

“Oh are you?” Hela rubbed Alva’s clit, in small slow circles. “I’m going to count down from ten and when I get to one; you can cum. If you don’t cum then you don’t get to tonight.” Hela’s other hand slipped inside her. “10…9…8…”Alva struggled against the cuffs, the ropes tight against her skin. “7…6…5…4, Almost time, wait for me love. 3…2…1…” Alva cried out shuddering and writhing on the bed. Her legs kicked out, “Such a good girl. Now you will pleasure me and I might, just allow you out of your bonds.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” 

Hela straddled Alva, rubbing her hands over her breasts. Alva was pillowed between Hela’s thighs, her hot breath only serving to make Hela drip all the more. She sank down further, rocking back and forth, her hard clit moving past Alva’s proud nose and finally making purchase with her lips. “Lick my clit, suck on it.” Alva sucked and lapped at Hela’s opening darting her tongue inside, rolling it. “More, Alva.” Hela deftly undid one cuff. “I want you to use your fingers.” Alva slipped two fingers into her curling and uncurling them till Hela began to grind against her face. Hela’s hand pinned Alva back to the bed and ground even harder. The look of bliss on her face was wonderful. “ **Fuck, you are absolutely perfect. My perfect little slut. Oh the thing I could do to you, they would make your hair curl** . That tongue does wonderful things. I haven’t been touched like this in far too long.” Hela was breathing hard, in her bliss she ground against Alva’s face till she came squirting her release. 

Alva tapped Hela’s thigh. “Please let me go.”

“Of course, Shh. Let me take care of you now.” Hela unlocked the cuffs and began to untie the rope kissing the places where it chaffed. “Let me get some ointment. Will you be okay if I leave you alone for a moment while I clean up.” 

“I think— I’ll be okay.” 

“Good.” Hela kissed her forehead and cleared away the rope and cuffs. Returning with a small pot of ointment. “You want a little bit of this on your wrists, you pulled them quite a bit.” Hela rubbed her wrists and hands peppering kisses along her chest as she did so. 

“Thank you. Can we do this again?” 

“Yes, we can. We can do whatever you’d like, whenever you want my darling.” Hela pulled them both under the covers. Whispering softly as Alva began to doze off, “Thank you, little one. You really have tried to meet me in the middle haven’t you. Or maybe I’ll make a little pain slut out of you yet” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Alva and Frigga meet.


	7. The Affairs of Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alva spends time with Frigga. Then She and Hela find a very interesting use for an Altar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Mistakes are my own.

Hela shook Alva awake. “Now, love. The sun is up. Her proud head has been in the sky for many hours.”

“Please, don’t make me get up.”

“Alright you may stay in bed, how about I read to you.” Hela cracked open the book by the bed, snapping the spine. She ran her hand over Alva’s bare shoulder. Alva snored softly having fallen easily back into sleep. She couldn’t get up now, Alva was sleeping, her breathing even, and her heartbeat steady. Her head on Hela’s chest, her long hair caught in her mouth. Hela chuckles, removing the hair from Alva’s mouth. 

She sighs in Hela’s arms, her clothed chest pressed against Hela’s naked one. Her thin gauzy nightgown, the sleeves having fallen down her arms. She looks like a princess from a fairy story and Hela…she feels more like a corpse then ever before. She doesn’t deserve something this nice. Alva is too good for her. Hela allows awful thoughts to crept into her head. The horrible things she could do to her wife's gentle sleeping form. It would be so easy to drag a knife down her exposed sternum and watch the blood bubble up. To drag her from bed by her hair, and toss her to the floor. Tear her dress off and ravage her weak body. Would Alva look up at her with betrayal, or simply accept the abuse. 

She pushed Alva off her crossing to the window. Alva yelped as she was almost tossed off the bed. “Hela!” 

“What!” 

“Are you alright?”

“None of your business. Alva, get dressed. You’re spending the morning with my mother.” Hela dressed quickly, rushing off to Norns' know where. 

“Well have a good day darling.” Hela left without a word. Alva couldn’t for the life of her imagine what she had done to make her wife run out. They had a wonderful evening; her wrists still hurt slightly but she had been happy. They’d been to the theatre a day ago, Hela had held her hand the entire night, laughing at every joke and kissing her cheek. Everything seemed to be perfect, still a little cold but lovely just the same. 

She thought Hela was happy, she had gone into this only wanting this bondage thing because she thought it would make Hela happy but she’d genuinely enjoyed it. 

Hela ran through the halls, pushing servants out of her way. Anger coursed through her veins, something dark and horrible. She was a monster, a thoughtless killer. Alva who had done nothing wrong, had not even provoked her, and she had thought about hurting her. Really hurting her with no mutual benefit for the both of them. Perhaps Frigga was right father had ruined her. 

As she arrived on the training fields, practically growling at the soldiers gathered. Those around her began to file out, she was out for blood. The practice dummies always took a beating every time she was on the field but today there was nothing but ash in her wake. The smell of death hung in the air. She conjured another sword and just began to stab the ground. 

Everything was wrong, she was married to a stranger. Alva was the soft little stranger that sat in her daybed, and snored in her sleep. Her laughter drifted through the garden and made Hela want to stop the world to give her little kisses. 

Alva had not yet left their chambers. She dressed slowly looking over her shoulder, hoping, praying that Hela would come back. She would visit Frigga, and hopefully she would be able to help her find a chapel. She wasn’t one for prayer but she wanted to be alone and one could always be alone in a chapel. 

She moved to leave her room and couldn’t bring herself to. 

The hallways of the palace were endless, filled with bustling servants.  **“Excuse me? Could you point me in the direction of the Queens spinning room?”** Alva caught the attention of a young woman in a bright red dress, her yellow hair was intertwined with rubies and little golden suns.

**“Oh, it is right down this hallway through the large wooden doors with the spinning wheel on them.”** The lady spoke slowly, sounding every word out as though Alva was an idiot. 

**‘Thank you. What is your name so that I may inform my wife of your very** **_helpful_ ** **directions.”**

**“** **_Lady_ ** **Astrid, my father is the Vanaheim ambassador.”**

**“Very nice to meet you Astrid, you have a wonderful day.”** Alva slipped past her and opened the doors to Frigga’s room, a dozen or so women sat in a circle each with various spinning and weaving implements. 

**“Alva, it is so wonderful that you are here. I have not truly gotten the chance to meet you. You truly are glowing this morning, black really is your color.”**

**“Thank you for having me, Your Majesty.”**

**“Please, Child. Call me Frigga. Do you weave?”**

**“No, but I can spin.”**

**“Then let’s get you to a wheel, you can sit right by me. I have so much to ask you. We’ve much to discuss.”**

**“Thank you.”** Alva sits on the padded bench, beginning to form a batt from the carded wool. Once she had begun to spin, Frigga began her questions.

**“Did you enjoy your wedding, my daughter pulled you out of there rather quickly...”**

**“Oh, we had a lovely night. The moon was so beautiful.”** Alva admired the light in Frigga’s eyes. 

**“That’s wonderful, I have a feeling you will be very happy.”**

**“I do hope so, I must admit I miss my home.”**

**“You will love Asgard when Spring comes.”**

**“Yes, I have heard that. We don’t really have seasons in Alfheim, it’s one temperature all year round.”**

**“You will love Asgard, like me I believe you will fall in love with the realm and it’s people. Also of course you will have to spend some time in Helheim with Hela. She has to split her time for now. She’s always been sad when she has to go away.”**

**“Well it will not be very** umm lonely?  **with me there.”** Frigga laughed, seeming to understand what she was saying. 

**“There is no way she could be lonely in your presence.”**

**“Well that is good, Frigga. I was hoping we could speak privately about some things I am worried about.”**

**“Oh of course you must be worried about your duties, you’re practically a child. I was much older than you when Odin and I married.”** Alva wanted to object to the insinuation that she was a child, she was a married woman. But she kept her mouth shut. 

**“I wanted to ask some questions about Hela, about the All father.”**

**“Not here, my child.”** Frigga stood,  **“I think we should perhaps talk on this later. Perhaps when we are finished spinning we could retire to the baths.”**

**“Yes, that would be acceptable.”** Alva and Frigga spent the rest of the morning in relative silence, Frigga humming to herself, and Alva letting her mind wander. 

Thoughts drifting to Hela, sweaty from training pinning her to the wall. Cold hands tearing her small clothes, nails digging into her thighs. Hands fisting into hair. Teeth scraping against pulse points. Bruised wrists, ass red from spanking. Tears and screaming, biting and fucking.  **“Alva, dear are you alright. You are flushed and sweating.”**

**“Oh it’s nothing, just warm. Not really used to being so close to the fire.”** Frigga nodded unsatisfied but not willing to press. 

**“Actually Frigga, I was wondering if there was a** chapel **in the palace.”**

**“Oh yes, I can take you where after lunch if you’d like and that I’ll have Hela meet you there when you are finished. Would you like anything in particular?”**

**“Oh nothing too heavy, particularly if we are going to the baths.”**

**“Well, come along. A nice cool bath should have you right as rain.”** Alva and Frigga made their way down to the palace baths. The cavernous chambers, pools with hot, warm and cool water. Chambers for steaming. Tables set out for massage, and body scrubs. These people wore bathing costumes. Short linen dresses. 

**“Isn’t it better to just bathe naked?”**

**“Oh my sweet daughter, Asgard is very different from our homelands; they are repressed. They don’t do things logically.”**

**“Oh, well I suppose that is right.”**

**“Come we’ll start in the cold water and have a spot of tea. Please.”** Alva changed quickly, happy to be discarding the heavy dress. Easing into the bath, Alva closed her eyes.  **“Your wrists!”**

**“Oh, it’s nothing.”**

**“Is my daughter hurting you?”**

**“No! I mean it’s not what it looks like.”**

**“Alva, you would tell me the truth wouldn’t you?”**

**“Well I umm, it’s embarrassing.”**

**“Oh I see. This is something you enjoy?”**

**“It’s something she enjoys and I was willing to try…I found myself enjoying it as well. I just want her to be happy.”** Alva teared up,  **“She was so upset this morning. I don’t know why…”**

**“My child, Hela has always been unhappy. Her father ruined her.”**

**“How could a father do that to his own daughter?”**

**“It was a time of war, she was a tool. You are similar, but instead of being an instrument of war you, like me, are a vessel of peace.”**

**“Did he hurt her? No one becomes like that from nothing.”**

**“He wanted a weapon and she proved strong enough.”**

**“He took her womb. Who does that to their own child!”** Frigga hushed her. 

**“Alva, there is no use getting upset over the past. I’ve tried as best as I can with all of my children. Do you love my daughter?”**

**“No, I barely know her.”**

**“You seem to defend her a lot for someone who doesn’t yet love her wife.”**

**“Well, I’ll have to think about that. I’m feeling rather lightheaded.”** Alva stood to dry off and dress. She felt her stomach churn. 

**“Then I shall take you to the shrine.”** Frigga stood offering her a hand,  **“It’s right down here, by the west garden. I know you have your own private garden, but this one is lovely as well.”**

**“Thank you, Frigga. I hope that we can do this again sometime.”** Alva entered the empty chapel, thousands of candles crowded around a stone altar. Large and imposing a dark stain in the center. The dirt floor, the image of the maiden, mother and crone behind the altar. The Chapel was dark even in the mid afternoon. She sat down on the stone throne at the side, it had been rough hewn out of the wall. Her hands on the arms, her body against the cold stone and she slowly began to drift off. 

“I didn’t peg you as religious?” Hela stood over her, arms crossed over her chest. 

“I’m not, I just like quiet places. To be alone where no one can find me.”

“I see, well let’s go back to our chambers. I’d like to have lunch and a fuck before my evening meeting.” 

“No. I—I’ve always wanted to fuck in a church.” Hela’s mouth curved into a wicked smile as she picked Alva up placing her down on the altar.

“You want to fuck on the sacred altar?”

“Make me your sacrifice.” Alva groaned the cold stone against her back, Hela’s cold hands pushing up her skirt. “Desecrate me.” 

“I’m not going to hurt you, you are too precious…to me.” 

“You’re not going to hurt me, I really want this. I want you to fuck me on this altar. I want you to destroy me, rip me open, and take me hard and fast please.” 

“You want me to take you like you are some Midgardian sacrifice?”

“Yes!” 

“Mine for the taking, mine all mine.” Dark metallic chains formed around Alva’s wrists and ankles chaining her down. Hela started at her neck, sucking at her pulse point. Down over her collar bones; nails digging into Alva’s soft stomach. 

“I’m yours all yours. No one will ever touch me but you. Even if you die my body shall remain yours.” 

“But my sweet I shall never die, for I am Death.” Hela sharply slid three fingers inside Alva. “Oh you are so wet, dripping and it’s all for me. This little cunt of yours is mine.”

“Forever.” Hela bit down on Alva’s shoulder, and she contracted around Hela’s fingers. 

“Yes, cum for me please. Say my name.” 

“Oh fuck! Hela. Dear Alvar! Hela! ” Hela licked at the blood dripping from Alva’s wounds. 

“Say what you want.” 

“Please, I want you to fuck me with your umm…” Alva’s mouth went dry. She couldn’t say it.

“Cock, you want my nice thick strapon shoved inside you. I know what you want, darling and you are going to have it.”

“Yes, I want it.” Hela made a motion with her hand summoning the metal cock from thin air, it settled firmly around her hips. She entered Alva easily, hips snapping against hips. 

“I wish I could feel your ecstasy, my gorgeous girl.” Hela’s hand wrapped around Alva’s delicate throat. 

“That’s my good little wife.” Alva whimpered as Hela ripped another orgasm from her. “Such a good girl, what else do you want.” Hela lifted Alva’s right breast to her mouth licking over the nipple and then blowing over it. Alva arched her back. 

“Whatever you want…”

“Whatever…that word entails a lot, princess. Are you sure you want to say that, we need to discuss your limits.” 

“Okay, well, Ah—” Hela had shifted inside her, sliding the dildo against her g-spot and biting down on her breast. Fingers dug into skin leaving behind flesh that bloomed red. 

“Soon I will tell you all the things I want to do to you.” 

“I cannot wait to hear them.” Alva scraped her nails against the stone. 

“Are you satisfied?” Alva nodded. 

“Yes, I am. Can you take me back to your room now?”

“I can take you back to  _ our  _ room.” Hela rearranged Alva’s dress and picked her up. The chains disappeared as she was lifted. “You need a nice hot bath.”

“Do you need something? I mean you take such good care of me.” 

“How about, I take that bath with you. I’d like for you to wash my hair.” Alva nodded, nuzzling into Hela’s neck. Hela swept through halls. She felt better holding Alva now. She should tell her about her feelings; just not now.

Hela let Alva down from her arms and entered the bathroom, to draw a bath. Alva looked around the room, in the fading sunset it was certainly a place she would enjoy spending the majority of her time, more for leisure than the prison she was considering it. Hela began to unbuckle her armor. Alva blushed as Hela’s pale skin came into view. “I’m going to bathe” She turned around completely nude. “Come sit with me.” Hela led her to the bathroom, a large sunken tub filled the center of the room. “The water closet, through the door there.” Hela eased into the tub the water already steaming. “It’s from a spring underground, the water is pumped up and heated or cooled using these knobs.” Alva smiled as Hela poured the contents of several bottles into the bath.

“It smells wonderful.” Alva reached for the ties of her dress, slipping it off her shoulders. She hung it on the wall. “May I join you.” 

“Yes, come join me. You didn’t even ask if you could come in before you slipped out of that pretty dress.” Alva pulled off her undergarments and stepped into the water. Her heavy breasts bouncing slightly as Hela watched her slip under the water, emerging to brush her wet curls off her face, they didn’t look windswept, nor would they have that tousled look when Hela finished with her. 

“I can be your good girl, I’ll be anything you want.” Alva straddled Hela, sinking down in the warm water so that it covered her shoulders. 

“You don’t need to be my good girl, I like you just the way you are.” Hela licks at her nipple and sucks it into her mouth. “Mmm, such beautiful tits.” Alva shudders in her arms. “Such a good girl. So willing. So wet.” Hela leans back to look at her, round face, big brown eyes and her mouth open, breathing hard. Hela reached up to run a hand through Alva’s wet hair. 

“Hela, would you ever get bored of me?” Hela stared into those soft eyes, already brimming with tears. “Cast me aside?”

“Of course not my dear, where on Asgard would you get such an idea?” Hela pulled Alva to her. “What did your wretched family say?”

“That I wasn’t worth fighting for, that they can’t wait to see the blood soaked sheets after you have your way with me. That you would leave me me and fuck every other woman in Asgard. The Whore in particular hopes you will torture me.” Alva began to cry. “Why did I say that—” Hela grabbed her face. 

“I believe you, I will always believe you. You cry, as much as you’d like.” Hela held her close breathing in her scent. She liked how vulnerable Alva was, leaning on her, and the feeling of her tears on her bare skin. Hela dipped the sponge in the water and rubbed it into Alva’s skin. She washed her gently and slowly. almost as if with each stroke she was memorizing the skin before her. She turned the sponge on herself. “You need to move off me for a little, once I’m clean, I will hold you till the water gets cold.” With Alva back in her arms they lay in the hot water, Hela felt content, her beautiful bride lay next to her, supple and pliant. She trailed her fingers over Alva’s neck, she would cover her in jewels, and present her with gifts of conquest. “Shall we get out.” Hela wrapped her in a towel and led her to the sitting area.

“Can we move this to the bed?” 

“I’ve never wanted anything more.” Hela pushed her down to lay, head on the mountain of pillows.

“Take me. Please.” Hela smirked her hands, gripping Alva’s hips, as she laid between her legs. “Please make me yours.”

“As my lady wishes.” She placed a kiss on the soft stomach before her. Alva gripped Hela’s hair. Hela moved to circle her clit with her tongue. Licking broad strokes. The noises Alva made spurned Hela on. She shoved her tongue inside Alva, watching her squirm above her. 

“Choke me, please.” Hela immediately pulled aways, hands gripping spread thighs, forcing Alva’s legs further apart. 

“Tell me that again.” Alva blushed and mumbled something. “Louder, Princess tell me what you want. You want me to fill up this needy little cunt with my fingers. You want me to wrap my hand around your neck.”

“Yes.” 

“Then tell me.”

“I want you to choke me, and umm .” Hela moved above her hand wrapping around Alva’s throat and applying a light pressure. “Please, more. I need your fingers inside me.” Hela slipped two fingers inside her, her hips rose off the bed. 

“So tight princess, so wet. Is it all for me? Of course it’s all for me, that pretty little cunt of yours, these tits and that gorgeous face all belong to me. You are so perfect. Are you going to cum all over my fingers?” Hela fucked her forcefully, hand wrapped around her neck the pressure on her windpipe and the pleasure between her legs was almost too much. Alva attempted a nod and Hela chuckled. “Ask me to cum, sweet girl.”

“Please.” Her voice was strained and smokey.

“Ask for what you want exactly.” Hela took her hand away, the skin pink and tender underneath, her grip was strong and Hela had enjoyed the moans coming from the girl the harder she pressed down. 

“I want you to fuck my-my needy cunt, choke me harder, make me pass out with pleasure. Teach me to be your good girl.”

“Oh Princess, you will learn. You may cum.” Alva shuddered under her, body arching off the bed, gripping her fingers and Hela brought her lips to Alva’s placing a kiss as she fingered her through the orgasm. “Good girl.” Hela kissed her again, soft and pulled Alva’s trembling body to her. “Such a good girl.” Hela brought her dripping fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. “You taste so good. I will never grow tired of your sweetness.” 

“Thank you Hela, thank you, can I please?” 

“Silence Princess. You deprived me of devouring you, your needy little body, that sweet voice asking me to fill you up, to choke you. I shall have you now. You will not cum, you will beg, and I may be merciful.” Hela dipped down licking Alva, nipping at her soft lips. Sucking her clit and then finally entering her. Hela’s long fingers spread her lips, tongue buried inside her dripping opening. Thumb on her clit. Alva shivered and bucked against Hela’s mouth. 

“Please I need to cum.” Alva whimpered. “Please let me, Hela.” Hela chuckled into Alva’s center. 

“No, you will wait. I’m enjoying myself. If you cum Princess you will be punished.” 

“How?” Alva panted and moaned writhing on the bed. Hela grunted and pinned her down.

“I will spank your pretty pussy till it’s raw. But then again, you might enjoy it too much.” Alva moaned deep and guttural. “Do you need to cum princess? Cum for me, scream my name.” Alva did as commanded screaming Hela’s name at the top of her lungs, Hela made sounds of contentment as she lapped at Alva’s juices. “Well I’ve had my dinner. I could eat this every night.” Hela leaned Alva against the headboard, Hela’s thighs pressed against Alva. “I think you need some water darling. Come now open up.” Hela lifted the cup to Alva’s lips. Water spilled out of her mouth and dripped on to her breasts. “That’s a good girl. Are you hungry?”

“No, I’m okay. I might need another wash up though...” Pushing herself up she crossed to her trunk all of her new clothes had been tucked safely in thin blue paper. 

Her usual attire was simple and showed skin. This was traditional, regal, more the clothing of a queen than the clothes of a rich young woman who spent her day lounging around the palace. She pulled on one of the more traditional elven robes, wrapped around her fitting to the waist and flaring down over her hips to hit the floor with a graceful sweep. She rearranged the top to cover her chest more. 

“That’s a fine dress, my sweet. I think it’s a good fit for you. And I know what will look perfect with it. Hela walked to the table and looked at the boxes that had been piled there, all things from the seamstresses and jewelers for her new bride. Every shop in Asgard had sent them a wedding present hopeful that the new Princess would favor their shop over others. 

She was in search of something she commissioned. She opened one of the boxes to find a beautiful necklace made of dark metal, the same metal as her weapons. Made in the same pattern as the designs on her traditional armor. “This is my crest, I’d like to give it to you now.” 

Alva raised the heavy chain and slipped it over her head shivering as the cold metal settled against the bare skin of her décolletage, the pendant hanging between her breasts. “This is a traditional Asgardian engagement present isn’t it?” 

“It is, the crest, the knife and the cat are all traditional and now you have all three.” 

“Perhaps when you return from war, we can share some traditional Elven engagement presents?”

“Like what a tree?” Hela laughed, till she caught Alva’s tear filled eyes. “Of course darling, you can have a ring and a tree. Whatever you desire.” 


	8. The Summit

Alva lounged in their marriage bed, Hela had translated several chapters of a new book for her. Hela’s jagged and slanted handwriting filled the page. It seemed to have started out slowly, her handwriting clear, and slowly became more rushed. She must have been hurrying off to 

This one was similar to Ragna’s trials but a bit more sophisticated. A young noblewoman is taken prisoner by an evil witch, Alva was not familiar with the concept of evil witches but she liked the idea of using magic to stimulate a partner. 

Alva murmured into the pillows pulling the blankets around herself, Alva drifting off to sleep, not noticing the door opening. Hela entered the chamber, her expression softening as she noticed Alva laying in bed wrapped in her favorite robe. She wants to sketch her right now, to remember this moment, wrapped in fur before a dying fire, the light flickering across her face. She removes her regalia before settling in next to her. 

Hela pulls her sketchbook from her bedside drawer. Tracing the pen over the paper trying to match the exact line of her body. The way she sleeps, her brow smooths, her rosy mouth open slightly as she breathes. Her breasts falling to the side. One knee drawn up and hands wrapped around her middle. 

Hela leaned over her wife and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

Alva groaned, “Is it morning?”

“No, my love. It’s early evening. I’m sorry I woke you.” 

“It’s okay. Please excuse me.” Alva ran to the bathroom and Hela could hear retching. 

“Shhh, it’s alright.” Hela pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back. “Alva come back to bed.” Hela scooped her up and laid her under the sheets. She took the rubbish bin from her office and placed it by the bed. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“You are ill, there is nothing to be sorry for. I will send for the healers in the morning.” Alva nodded curling into Hela’s arms. “Shh, no need for tears.” 

“I don’t like being sick.”

“No one does.” Hela rubbed her back and they both drifted off to sleep. 

Hela traced swirling patterns on Alva’s back, moving aside dark hair to press kisses to the back of her neck. The evening before had been lovely, except for the fact that Alva had fallen ill. It was so sudden, she remembered her saying the morning after they were wed that she was sick often but she imagined little dainty sniffles not this… Alva’s skin was cold to the touch and she shivered even as Hela wrapped them in more blankets. 

“Hel-a?”

“Don’t worry, I called for the healer.”

“No, please. I’m really fine.”

“Your skin is clammy and you’ve been puking all night.” Hela stood. “At least drink some more water.” Alva pulled herself up, Hela’s hand on her back. “Alva, darling. I have meetings this morning. Do you want me to cancel? I will stay here if you need me.” Alva shook her head. 

“Could you just till the healer leaves?”

“Of course—” 

“And come back for lunch?” 

“I will be here the moment I am finished. Also your father is not leaving till he’s said several kind words to you.” 

“I don’t want to see him...” Hela nodded. “Loki, has asked to see you today. Shall I tell him you wish to be alone?” Hela held out the note, and Alva opened her hand for it. 

“No, I shall see him today. Perhaps we could have breakfast, just him and I. I think I’d like porridge this morning.” 

“Whatever you’d like, you shall have.” Hela pulled a book from the shelf and handed it to Alva. “I think you’ll like this one. Now, I have to get changed; are you sure you will be alright?”

“Yes, I will be, just don’t take too long.” Hela swiftly changed into a gown. High neck and full sleeves. Green silk with gold piping. Alva sat up straighter.

“I’ve never seen you in a dress.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Hela rolled her shoulder and slipped a circlet over her brow. 

“I won’t, but I do like it. If I wasn’t—” Alva leaned over the bed and retched again. 

“It’s alright. Shh that’ll be the healer.” Hela opened the door and the healer, a disgruntled looking older man, shambled in. 

**“What is wrong with it?”** Hela bristled. 

**“My** **_wife_ ** **has been ill, vomiting all night. If I ever hear you refer to my wife as ‘it’ again, you will not have lips.”**

“Hela, it's alright. He’s old.” 

“Alva, be quiet.”

**“Well then she must be pregnant.”**

**“Impossible the ritual was not performed. Bring her something for her stomach.”**

**“Is it time for her…umm…monthly courses?”**

“No, I take a potion to prevent that.” 

**“No, it is not. Do you think it could be the chill?”**

**“Probably. I will send something for her stomach and fever.”** The doctor shambled out. Having done absolutely nothing to relieve Alva’s discomfort. 

“I’m sorry, they’ll send you up some medicine and Loki shall keep you company till his father arrives. He is required to spend time with him.” 

“Part of the treaty?”

“Yes, one cannot deprive a child of a father or mother's love.” 

“I cannot believe that man thought I was pregnant.” Alva laughed till she started coughing. 

“Water, now.” Hela refiled Alva’s glass and gave her a nice long kiss. “Maybe you’ll get me sick and we can spend the rest of the weekend in bed.”

“Cuddling?”

“I cannot believe that I am excited by the prospect of cuddling with my wife rather than having war talks. You have ruined me Alva.” 

“In a good way I hope?”

“In the best way. Now rest.” Hela pushed Alva down back into bed. “Sleep.” Alva lay in that place between sleep and awake for a very long time. Till the maids arrived with breakfast. Luckily this morning they followed directions and did not bring anything inedible. 

Alva looked over at Njal, the tiny little kitten was currently preparing to pounce on a rather large dust bunny. Alva sat back in bed. 

There was a tentative knock at the door and Loki let himself in. 

**“How are you, Lady Alva?”**

**“Please Loki, just call me Alva.”** She patted the bed next to her.  **“Please come sit with me, have something to eat.”**

**“Thank you. Lady Hela mentioned you were unwell. I don’t want to impose.”**

**“No, Please you are always welcome in my chambers. Well not always welcome, Hela enjoys her privacy.”**

**“Are you happy here?”** Alva’s mind goes blank for a moment. She wants to say ‘no’, that she hates it here. That almost every person she meets is terrible. But then she remembers how much she likes when Hela kisses her neck or holds her hand. She likes that maybe even more than she likes being slammed against a wall. 

**“I’m happy, I like my wife.”**

**“So she doesn’t hurt you?”** Alva scratches behind Njal’s ears, as he begins to knead her lap. 

**“No, she’s very gentle.”**

**“I wish Thor was gentle.”**

**“Thor is young and stupid. Hela has known the harshness of battle. Thor has not, perhaps he will change when he understands the true duties of a prince of Asgard.”**

**“You think when he sees the blood and terror of war he will change.”**

**“I know, I have.”** Alva looked at Loki, he was so young and so small.  **“I cannot guarantee you a happy marriage, but I can insure that Thor will be dealt with if he hurts you.”**

**“Thank you.”** Loki helped himself to another slice of cinnamon cake.  **“Why?”**

**“Why, what?”**

**“Why are we here? What do we give them?”**

**“Status…”** Alva doesn’t want to assume that Loki has a womb but the words come out.  **“Wombs.”** Loki turns bright red. 

**“I don’t have one. But the Allfather says I can change shape into a woman to… do my duty.”**

**“Let’s not speak on this.”** Alva turns back to Njal rubbing the little cat’s stomach. Loki is so young and already they have ruined him. She feels sicker.  **“Please excuse me.”** She finishes emptying the contents of her stomach and leans against the wall. She wants it all to stop. 

**“Alva are you okay?”**

**“I’m fine, Loki. Really. Just give me a few minutes.”** She looks like a corpse, feels like one too. She had hoped this wouldn’t bother her so shortly into her marriage. She’d always been sickly. Every few months or so she’d grow feverish and begin vomiting. Then the nightmares would start and she’d lose all will to leave bed. The Healers said that puberty would alleviate the symptoms but they only made it worse, that’s when she began taking the potion to stop her monthly courses. 

**“I really should call the healer.”**

**“No! I’m really fine. This happens sometimes. ”** Alva left the bathroom, opening the door to take the potions from the healer’s assistant.  **“I’m sure you get sick sometimes.”**

**“Not , very often. Jotun’s are notoriously healthy.”**

**“I see, I’m sorry Loki. I’m not very up to talking today.”**

**“I understand, you look positively green. Are you sure you don’t want me to call the healer?”**

**“I’m sure but could you read me the directions on this bottle.”** Alva holds out the medication. Loki takes it from her and reads aloud.

**“Take with food, one spoonful every 4 hours. and the other one is 2 spoonfuls every 2 hours.”**

**“Thank you, I’ve never been good at reading Asgardian.”**

**“Well I cannot speak Elvish.”**

**“I could teach you if you’d like. I could also teach you dwarfish or firetongue.”**

**“Perhaps.”** The clock struck midday. Loki helped himself to one more slice of cake.  **“I have to go, they'll be done with meetings and my father will want to have lunch.”**

**“Of course, Loki. I do hope we can do this again when I am feeling better. You know lunch in the garden.”**

**“That sounds wonderful.”** Loki turns around to face Alva again.  **“Could I borrow one of you dresses someday.”**

**“Of course, whenever you’d like, just ask first I have some I wish not to part with.”**

**“Thank you.”** The young boy ran from the room and Alva collapsed back into bed. She wanted to crawl out of her own skin. She wanted her wife. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry. She felt so useless and stupid. When was the last time she’d had a serious conversation. 

Hela had spent hours in meetings, her back ached and she felt nauseous. She never felt sick, she’d never been sick, well if you didn’t count infected injuries. She honestly felt as though she was going to fall asleep hearing King Nor and Queen Freya of Vanaheim argue.  **“Please forgive me father, I’m not feeling well.”**

**“Of course daughter, I will see you later.”** Hela lifted her skirts and slipped out of the throne room. She had one thought on her mind, Alva in one of her gauzy little dresses looking like a fairy tale princess. She’d be fast asleep and drooling slightly. Her face would be flushed and her nose a little raw. 

But Alva was shivering under a pile of blankets, wide awake. Her body ached and she was crying softly. Hela knelt by the bed, “Darling, what’s wrong?”

“I’m not fit to be your wife.”

“Where is this coming from?”

“You don’t want a sick wife. You’ll have our marriage annulled.” 

“No I will not, if anything it will mean I can keep a closer eye on you.” Hela looked at Alva’s tear soaked face. “I don’t care if you get ill often or even if I have to postpone things so I can care for you. I love you. I don’t want anyone but you.” 

“You-you love me?”

“Yes.” Hela closed the curtains around the bed. “Go to sleep.” Alva felt a warmth radiate through her chest. ‘Love’ the word reverberated through her mind. Hela loved her? She loved her! Alva looked over to where Hela had passed out, she was snoring loudly. 

“I love you, Hela.” 

Alva rose feeling better than yesterday but still poorly. She could hear yelling from Hela’s office. She’d never truly heard Hela raise her voice. It made her heart race and her stomach grow cold. She heard a man yell  **“Elven Whore.”** Followed by Hela yelling something unintelligible. Her, they were yelling about her. Her blood turned to ice and she felt the bile rise. She was going to be sick again. Perhaps it was a mistake, Hela only said that to calm her down. Her love was a lie, to placate her and make her sleep better. 

“Alva, you should be resting. Why are you out of bed?” 

“I heard yelling.” 

“Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over.” 

“But I heard—”

“Alva, you really need to be resting. You’ve lost a lot of fluid. Here take your medicine.” Hela did not feel like dealing with her wife’s bratty behavior. Her head acheed, the bond making Hela feel Alva’s pain. “Good, now you should spend today resting. Perhaps you should read or spin.” 

“I’ve no desire to sit around.” 

“Then go outside into our garden and pick some flowers, sit in the sun. It’s almost the end of fall, you won’t have much time left to lounge outside.”

“I suppose I could pick some flowers. But I was hoping—”

“What?!” Hela snapped. “What else could you possibly want?” 

“Nothing. I’m sorry.” Alva pulled the blankets around herself and turned away from Hela. 

“Very well, I will be back for lunch. Do try to be decent.” Alva pressed her face into the pillow, sobbing. Hela took one last look at Alva, this was for the best. She couldn’t allow her feeling for this little  _ elf _ to over cloud her judgment. It was better if Alva stayed tucked away for the rest of the summit, she’d bring her to the final banquet but now she needed to stay hidden. 

Hela felt vulnerable in her gown, she had to play princess. Apparently the Dwarven king was offended by a lady in armor and Nor, Freya and Laufey piled on objecting as well. She did not like being vulnerable. She did not like wearing a woman’s crown. This is what Alva was for, to be the feminine mirror to her battle hardened self. Alva was soft and gentle, she would be a good queen consort. A fine mother. A sweet and kind image for the people of Asgard to worship.

But all these royals objected to her wife's presence insisting that they must be in the presence of a proper princess of Asgard. Not an elven facsimile. 

Hela entered the council chamber,  **“Daughter, you are late.”**

**“I had to discipline my wife this morning, she can be quite difficult.”**

**“Good to see you are using a firm hand with my daughter. She really does need one, especially when she has those little episodes where she pretends to be sick.”** Nor spoke up. Hela felt sick at the sight of him, he’d once seemed so upset over the loss of his daughter who he cast aside not for peace but as a way to remove her from the line of succession. Little did he know that his son would never see that throne. 

**“I find it is helpful when she has these fits of fancy, she believes that I can simply set aside an entire day to spend with her.”** The majority of those gathered laughed.  **“She’s sweet, she wants love and that is admirable if not misguided.”**

**“Well from what my maid has heard you love her pretty well.”** The Dwarven king, Voxix leered at her. 

**“I do not think we should be discussing each other's lovemaking.”**

**“Agreed, Now let us begin.”** Odin spoke wishing to get through trade negotiations before lunch. 

Alva bathed and dressed. Her thin silk gown was warm on a cool autumn day. Velda had bound her hair up in mauve ribbons and left her to paint her face and prepare herself. The birds were singing as Alva sat by the fountain in the garden. Her hand cupping one of the floating rose like flowers and pulling it from the water. She braided it in with the other flowers, forming a crown. 

She placed the crown on her head and looked at her reflection. Someone she did not recognize stared back, someone with bright red lips and kohl rimmed eyes. She smoothed her dress as she stood returning to the bedroom.  _ Decent  _ the word echoed in her head, she’d show Hela decent. If she decided she wanted something Asgardian she would form herself into that. She’d cry as she striped away every elven part of herself. She’d cover her tattoos, use creams to remove her scarification. She’d wear her hair over her ears. No sheer fabrics, except for this evening when she would entice Hela to lay with her again. She felt secure when they made love. Hela never ignored her when she was nude. 

Alva sat in front of the fire, she had a book open on her lap. She poems of Aestenes, chivalrous poems of love and courtship. Hela stopped in the doorway to take in her wife. She did look so pretty in pink. Soft like the roses in her garden, eyes down cast and hair braided with ribbons. Hela slumped into the chair. 

“Would you like a cup of tea? Or something stronger.” 

“A glass of whatever is in the decanter.” Alva returned with the glass and knelt by Hela’s chair laying her head on Hela’s lap. 

“I’m sorry you have been stressed. Please tell me if there is anything I can do?”

“How about you sit in my lap?” Alva nodded and sat on Hela’s lap resting her head on Hela’s shoulder as Hela played with Alva’s skirt hem. “You smell divine. Are you wet for me, my sweet flower?” Alva froze. “Come now princess. Give me an answer?” 

“A little.” 

“Are you not in the mood?”

“We can if you want to…”

“I am not a rapist, I will not force you. If you do not wish for me to touch you, that is fine. I know you do not return my affections.” 

“But I do.”

“Do not lie to me.” Hela’s fingers dug into Alva’s thigh. 

“But I do. I love you, I want to be with you. I don’t understand why you’ve been so cruel to me this morning.” 

“Because I cannot allow myself to be distracted and you running around in sheer silks with your hair undone begging for a spanking is the last thing I need. You need to act like the Princess of Asgard that you are. I am expected to lead and you are an unneeded distraction.” 

“You find me distracting?” Alva played with the buttons on her dress. “Maybe you should tie me up and then I won’t be half so distracting.” 

“I could, couldn’t I? Tie your hands behind your back, your legs spread wide. Oh but I’d have to gag you too, or your sweet little moans would distract me all the more.” 

“I have a new dress to distract you this evening. It’s perfectly indecent. Oh but you expect decency. So perhaps I should wear a dress like this to bed.”

“If you hide yourself from me tonight I will be very cross.” 

“Perhaps I should let you go now.” 

“No, now open up that dress and show me those tits.” Hela stroked Alva’s thigh. Alva’s shaking hands undid the little buttons. “The only problem with your Asgardian wardrobe is those damn corsets.”

“Well if I’m not allowed to leave this room for this week, I don’t have to wear them.” Hela’s lips pressed to Alva’s collarbone. 

“Mhmmm, my pretty little savage.” Hela bit down, Alva’s hand reached up and out of reflex slapped Hela across the face. 

“Please stop.” Hela pulled her hand from under Alva’s skirts, eyes growing black. 

“You want to play rough do you? I’ll show you rough.” Hela’s hand fisted in Alva’s hair and tossed her to the floor.

“No, I don’t want you to do anything.” Alva’s voice was surprisingly firm. Hela's eyes faded back to their original color, the light sea foam that Alva had grown used to. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, it’s just that you hurt me.”

“No I’m sorry.” Hela knelt down. “I’m so sorry, I forgot who you were for a while. I’m so very sorry.” 

“It’s alright, but it will not happen again. Or I will, I will. I will move to my own chambers and refuse to speak to you. No- that’s.” 

“Come I’ll take you to bed.” 

“I—I want to wait till tonight. Please?”

“Of course, But we will be leaving far sooner than expected.” 

“Leaving where?”

“To Hel, I must tend to some things.” 

“Really, or do you just wish to be out of here.”

“A bit of both, and perhaps I wish to have you all to myself.” 

“Is this Realm as beautiful as its’ Mistress?” Alva reached up to cup Hela’s face and pull her down till they lay on the floor. 

“I’m afraid it will prove far uglier than you could imagine, overgrown and crumbling. But never fear my bedchamber is intact.” 

“I like overgrown, thorns?”

“and vines and great big dark trees that bleed when pricked.” 

“Bleeding trees?”

“and the food will be much different then you are used to, the fruits of Hel are…”

“Unsavory?”

“No they are quite delicious, but they do not look fresh.” 

“I am certain I can acclimate myself.” Hela ran a finger over Alva’s bottom lip. 

“I must leave you again my sweet.”

“I know, I am a distraction. I can disappear into the garden so that you might collect yourself.” 

“Not into the garden for then I would have to chase after you, pin you down amongst the roses and  _ ravish _ you.” Hela growled pinning Alva back onto the rug. “It’s a shame you look so pretty in this dress because if I liked it less it would be in shreds on the floor.” 

“Well I would prefer if it remained intact as well. The maids are getting upset watching my dresses get ruined.” 

“I must go, be ready we journey at sundown.”

  
“Yes my  _ Queen _ .” Hela groaned as she closed the door behind herself. The unrest in her own kingdom needed to be dealt with. The dead were growing restless in the absence of her queen. This was better to return to her own kingdom for a few weeks, recharge. To restore her spirit and magic before war. 


End file.
